Relatividad
by NeoKyoKurama
Summary: La paz se ha mantenido bajo el mando del Vongola Décimo, pero algo esta por cambiar... el pasado, el presente y el futuro se unirán ante una nueva amenaza , una que viene desde la Vigésima Generación. Sentimientos saldrán, pero sin olvidar que: "El hoy no puede existir sin el ayer y el mañana no puede existir sin el hoy". TYL - 6927 - Mpreg -
1. Prologo: Sueño

**Notas de autor: **Holi, holi twinkis~

Bueno, en primer lugar, yo soy Kyo Kurama, solo que por ciertas razones (olvido la contraseña) no puedo acceder a mi cuenta mater(?) uwu Es pro eso que abrí una nueva y eso xD

Si hay alguien que sigue mis otros fics pues... no he actualizado, 1) por la razón de arriba; 2) porque no he escrito nada realmente; 3) estoy a punto de presentar examen de admisión en la universidad así que no tengo tiempo de nada mas que estudiar.

Y seguro se preguntaran (o no) porque publico una nueva historia... pues porque la inspiración llego a mi y no podía simplemente dejarla. Así que espero me apoyen con esto y que les guste~

* * *

_**Relatividad**_

_** ~ Capitulo 0 ~**_

_"... El presente es un momento volátil por medio del cual el futuro se transforma en pasado... "_

La vida era como un murmullo, un silencioso y frio murmullo, tan imperceptible como tenebroso, en eso consistía todo, ¿no? Un mundo donde no había nada, donde los sonidos eran silencio y la vida era muerte, su mente divagaba y ni siquiera sabía si era su mente, no sabía nada, el conocimiento era la nada

¿Qué es esto? Ni siquiera se podía formar la pregunta, no había sonido y las palabras no tenían ningún significado, si, nada tenía sentido.

En medio de esa nada trataba de que su vista se abriera paso por la oscuridad en busca del más pequeño atisbo de luz, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de que sus ojos estuvieran abiertos, la oscuridad era tal que lo único que lo hacía estar seguro de estar vivo y despierto era el frio que sentía.

Ese frio que se abrazaba a su piel como queriendo penetrar por cada poro de ella, abrió la boca, o eso ordeno a su cerebro sin sentirlo, y hablo… nada, ni un susurro, siguió con la tarea por varios minutos más, tanto que ni siquiera sabía si había pasado más de un segundo. Ante eso decidió dejar de hacerlo, no había más que hacer, no veía, no escuchaba…

De pronto un murmullo llego a sus oídos, tan suave que creyó haberlo imaginado, una vez mas y mas fuerte, con la esperanza de que no fuera su imaginación decidió seguir el sonido, mientras avanzaba – quería creer que lo hacía – el sonido se hacía más fuerte hasta que llego a un punto en el que lo reconoció como un eco de su voz, de las palabras dichas momentos atrás.

Poco a poco la nada se fue disipando, el sonido ya tomaba su lugar y la luz hacia esfuerzos por abrirse paso; sus ojos fueron capaces de captar un tenue brillo, un pequeño az de luz de procedencia irreconocible. Apuro sus pasos, corrió tratando de alcanzar aquel esplendor.

Una gran cantidad de tiempo pasó, de ese tiempo que no sabía si existía en ese lugar; por fin dio alcance a su "esperanza", paro sus pasos justo a centímetros de un retoño. Aquel az de luz cubría como un manto protector a un pequeño capullo de rosa blanca, tan pequeño y hermoso que daba la sensación de que desaparecería en cualquier momento.

Movió su mano, la llevo hasta penetrar el manto luminoso y al verla estuvo seguro de su existencia, vio el par de anillos que siempre portaba y la reconoció como suya y de inmediato sintió una oleada cálida penetrar por ella alcanzando cada parte de su cuerpo, ese misterioso calor se abrió paso desterrando aquel inclemente frio. De apoco sintió como sus sentidos volvían, como si con estar cerca de ese capullo le regresara el sentido a todo.

¿Cómo es que ese pequeño capullo podía prevalecer en medio de esa nada?

No lo sabía y por el momento no le importaba, se sentía extrañamente feliz y completo justo donde estaba.

-Hermoso ¿verdad? – un suave y melodioso murmullo llego a sus oídos.

Movió su cabeza en busca del origen de esa voz pero no veía nada mas allá del resplandeciente capullo.

-La vida siempre lo es – siguió diciendo la voz que reconoció como femenina.

-¿Quién…? – pregunto por fin.

De un momento a otro una silueta apareció frente a él, una chica de la que solo podía prestar atención a sus ojos, un par de ojos profundos y llenos de un sinfín de sentimientos que no fue capaz de descifrar, solo era consciente de ese par de ventanas y de que era bañada por el mismo resplandor que el capullo de rosa.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto de nuevo.

No obtuvo respuesta, solo la mirada fija de la chica que le parecía tan familiar pero tan lejana a la vez; el silencio permaneció una vez más, pero esta vez de una forma reconfortante.

-No – murmuro la chica al momento que giraba la cabeza como si fuera consciente de que algo se acercaba.

-¿Qué? – trato de ver mas allá de ella, pero solo había oscuridad.

-No pondrás un dedo sobre ellos – la escucho decir, esta vez su voz fue un susurro amenazante y decidido, tal y como él cuando protegía a su familia – no lo permitiré – dijo una vez más.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo un atronador sonido de cadenas se escuchó, el chirriante sonido abarco todo alrededor, se llevo las manos a los oídos para atenuar el ruido mientras sus ojos buscaban dichos objetos entre la oscuridad.

Escucho un quejido sofocante y entonces regreso su atención al frente justo cuando varias cadenas se posaban en el cuerpo de la chica. Una cadena paso por su cuello mientras otras tantas se enroscaban como serpientes por todo su cuerpo, desde sus piernas, brazos y todo el tronco de manera que no podía mover ni un solo musculo.

Vio su expresión sofocada y como el brillo que la rodeaba comenzaba a ser opacado por las cadenas, se movió en un intento de ir a ayudarla, paso de largo el capullo e intento alcanzar a la chica, pero a cada paso que daba más se alejaba.

Intento entrar en estado Ultima Voluntad pero no podía, no era capaz de exteriorizar su poder.

-¡Demonios! – grito frustrado y angustiado, no era capaz de hacer nada.

Una estruendosa risa hizo eco, tan horrible y asquerosa que lo hizo estremecer, una risa que parecía estarse burlando de él y sus fallidos intentos.

La oscuridad comenzó a disiparse y frente a él y a espaldas de la chica encadenada la imagen de la mansión Vongola apareció, tan majestuosa e imponente como siempre.

Por segunda vez la misma risa resonó a su alrededor y como si fuera por su efecto, la mansión comenzó a decaer… el color y brillo se opaco, la madera de las puertas y los marcos parecía estar pudriéndose, los vidrios de los ventanales rotos, los jardines marchitos y en un parpadeo no era más que ruinas.

Sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, un sinfín de preguntas lo atacaron ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Y los chicos? ¿Qué paso con mi familia?

Estaba tan impresionado que sin ser consciente comenzó a retroceder, su mirada intercalada entre la espantosa imagen y la chica que seguía luchando por deshacerse de su encadenamiento.

En medio de todo eso un ligero ruido se oyó, el sonido de un tallo al romperse… imaginando la procedencia bajo la cabeza y lo vio, su pie había pisado el frágil capullo que ahora yacía quebrado y aplastado, de inmediato aparto su pie y el silencio se hizo de nuevo.

El capullo yacía destrozado y el resplandor que lo había cubierto desapareció, como si lo presintiera volvió su atención a la escena frente a él y vio como al igual que el capullo, el resplandor que envolvía a la misteriosa chica se desvanecía.

Fue consciente de la mirada que ella le daba, una mirada que no supo descifrar pero que por alguna razón el oprimió el corazón, contuvo la respiración y un aterrador grito se escucho justo cuando ella desaparecía por completo.

Las cadenas cayeron al no tener un cuerpo que apresar y el grito seguía resonando, un grito que transmitía enojo.

De un momento a otro las cadenas se levantaron yendo hacia él, misteriosamente no sentía fuerzas para huir o defenderse así que sin entender, pero sintiendo un inmenso dolor en su corazón espero por ser atacado, pero antes de que las cadenas llegaran a él… despertó.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe acompañados de su respiración agitada, vio fijamente el techo reconociéndolo a los pocos segundos como el techo de su habitación.

Aun algo agitado se incorporo hasta quedar sentado en la cama, la luz de la luna entraba por los ventanales alumbrando tenuemente el interior de la espaciosa habitación.

Miro sus manos y las sensaciones regresaron a él.

-Tranquilo, Decimo – susurro una voz con encantador acento Italiano.

-Primo – musito levantando la vista y viendo a su ancestro parado a un lado de él.

A pesar de que le sorprendía verlo ahí su voz no lo demostró, al contrario, lo único que se palpaba en ella era el sentimiento ahogado de quien acaba de tener una pesadilla.

-Solo fue un sueño – siguió el fantasma en un intento de darle tranquilidad a su sucesor.

-Lo sé – dijo apenas mientras clavaba sus ojos en los contrarios – Primo… - quería hablar de lo sucedido, tenía esa necesidad.

-Debes descansar, vuelve a dormir – no era una orden, pero tampoco una sugerencia, solo era la manera de decirle de que no había nada que decir o por lo menos no el momento – yo me quedare aquí – le sonrió gentil transmitiéndole esa sensación de seguridad que daban los Padres.

Tsuna solo asintió vagamente, como si se tratara de un niño, como lo fue diez años atrás, se acostó nuevamente y se acurruco entre las sabanas. Dándole una última mirada a su ancestro cerró los ojos para volver a dormir.

Giotto lo observo atento y como dijo, se quedo a su lado.

El castaño poco a poco se abandono a los brazos de Morfeo esperando no volver a pasar por lo mismo, porque aun a pesar de las palabras del Primer Vongola, él… ambos sabían que eso fue más que un simple sueño.

* * *

Misterio ¿no? *^*

Asdaf espero que les gustara esta pequeña introducción se que no dice mucho y tal vez este medio confuso, pero poco a poco se ira aclarando... en un par de capítulos mas~

Espero sus reviews, mas adelante pediré de su colaboración y para ello habrá cierto limite y solo tomare en cuenta a quienes sigan la historia, na, todos tendrán su oportunidad(?)

Hasta el próximo twinkis~


	2. Preparativos

**Notas de autor: **Hey twinkis!

Si que soy rápida ?), esto de que la inspiración te llegue en medio de exámenes es una ironía uwu... pero aquí esta e primer capitulo~

Y como ya se abran dado cuenta... empieza la reclutacion(?) de Occ's!

Así que quien guste dejar su personaje sera bienvenido... ahora disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**_Relatividad_**

**_~ Capitulo 1 ~_**

_Alicia: ¿Cuánto tiempo es para siempre?_

_Conejo: a veces solo un minuto_

Sus pasos resonaban en conjunto con los de las personas que iban y venían a lo largo del sinuoso pasillo, caminaba tranquilo y seguro sabiendo a donde ir, las personas hacían leves inclinaciones de cabeza al verlo, pero sin detener su paso. En días como aquellos era normal que no prestaran más atención de la debida a cosas que no eran sus asuntos, aunque pensándolo bien, todo dentro de aquel lugar tenía un "objetivo" en común… protegerse unos a otros y más importante, protegerla a ella.

Llego hasta una enorme puerta de metal, la cual se abrió de inmediato dándole paso a una inmensa sala blanca; una especia de laboratorio en el que no había más de cinco personas. Avanzo hasta llegar al fondo del lugar, gran cantidad de pantallas se encontraban "flotando" alrededor de una persona que movía los dedos sobre un teclado virtual. Nada sorprendente tomando en cuenta la tecnología de la época.

-Tan ocupado como siempre, Shotaro-kun – saludo una vez se poso a un lado del chico.

-Kawahira-sama – volteo la cabeza dando una leve inclinación y volvió su atención a la pantalla.

-¿Alguna novedad? – paseo su vista por las pantallas.

-Ninguna, todo sigue tan caótico como siempre – informo el pelirrojo, sus ojos de un curioso color lavanda protegidos por un par de lentes iban de una pantalla a otra.

Imágenes completamente diferentes se veían en cada una; los pasillos, habitaciones, entradas y alrededores de la fortaleza; gráficos que mostraban las diversas investigaciones; solitarias calles, edificios destruidos y diferentes escenas de una ciudad en decadencia.

-Como siempre – repitió, esas palabras le sonaban tan ajenas, él que llevaba tanto tiempo con vida sabia que eso no era cierto, antes todo era diferente.

-¿Kawahira-sama? – llamo al mayor al notarlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y los Guardianes? – cambio el tema.

-Bueno, ellos… - no estaba seguro de que contestar, a pesar de que era la típica situación aun se sentía nervioso de informar sobre ellos, no porque los fuera a echar de cabeza sino porque no tenía idea de que hacían.

-De misión, en sus rondas, de vagos, no se – una tercera voz apareció, una un tanto aguda.

-Klaus-san – reconoció al recién llegado, un adulto joven de larga cabellera ceniza y ojos negros.

-Nunca saben nada – dijo a su vez el más antiguo, no estaba molesto, pero se suponía que debían estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría.

-No es como si pudiéramos hacer algo, ellos solo le rinden cuentas a la Principessa – se defendió.

Eso no lo podía rebatir, porque sin importar lo desastrosos e irresponsables que los Guardianes fueran no había personas más fieles a ella que ellos.

-Como sea, es muy tarde para que sigan aquí – informo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Temprano, mejor dicho – el pelirrojo se levanto de su asiento haciendo desaparecer el teclado – son las tres de la mañana.

-Con más razón deberían descansar – siguió.

-En tiempos como estos descansar es un lujo – comento Klaus con un suspiro resignado – y tomando en cuenta nuestra posición, es algo que no nos podemos permitir.

-Pero tampoco sirve que estén cansados.

-Dormiré un poco – anuncio el joven mientras salía del laboratorio.

-Descansa Shotaro-kun – canturreo el peli largo.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo, todo el día revoloteando a su alrededor es cansado – dijo burlón.

-Yo solo me aseguro de que este bien – hizo una especie de puchero.

-Claro, claro – sonrió conciliador, después de todo el mismo se consideraba "una Mamá gallina", pero sin ser tan exagerados.

Quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras veía como los asistentes hacían sus relevos en el trabajo.

Por momentos su mente divago rememorando los sucesos del pasado, casi medio siglo atrás nunca se habría imaginado que el mundo cambiaria tanto, no tras el buen futuro que la Decima Generación se aseguro. La Vongola prometía grandes cosas, grandes cambios y valla que ahora los tenían, pero no de la manera que esperaban.

Un pequeño foco prendió mostrando una titilante luz anaranjada que de inmediato fue captada por uno de los asistentes.

-Es la Ventesima – anuncio mirando a los dos mayores.

Ambos hombres salieron tan rápido como pudieron al oírlo, sabían bien que ocurría, lo mismo cada noche desde la última década.

* * *

-¡Principessa!

-¡Rias!

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación de golpe y se acercaron hasta la gran cama.

-Todo está bien – dijo Kawahira una vez llego a su lado.

-Otra vez – dijo la joven que se mantenía sentada en la cama.

Su largo cabello de un tono castaño cobrizo, piel blanca, de contextura mediana y grandes ojos de un extraño tono índigo acaramelado.

-Principessa – musito preocupado Klaus, no le gustaba que la chica pasara por eso.

-Solo fue una pesadilla – siguió el mayor con un tono tranquilo y tierno sin apartar la vista de quien consideraba su hija.

-Lo sé – susurro, su mirada perdida en un punto en la pared, a pesar de tener pesadillas cada noche eso no evitaba que despertara con el mismo sentimiento agobiante.

Sus pesadillas le mostraban lo mismo una y otra vez y todo sobre sucesos que ya habían ocurrido, no entendía el porqué soñar con algo pasado, pero esta vez había sido diferente, algo que de inmediato activo su intuición.

-Algo cambio – llevo su mirada a Kawahira.

-¿Qué fue? – pregunto de inmediato.

-El Decimo apareció – y esas simple palabras significaban más de lo que cualquiera creería.

Diez Generaciones habían pasado, pero ella… todos, tenían el conocimiento de cada una de las Generaciones anteriores y específicamente de la Primera y la Decima, siendo a ultima quien más influencia cargaba actualmente.

-Está bien – sonrió el mayor, no tenia mas palabras para comentar lo dicho – ahora vuelve a dormir – pidió y dándole una leve caricia en el cabello dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación con Klaus a su espalda.

-Es la primera vez que sueña con uno de sus ancestros, ni con el _Diciannovesimo_lo ha hecho – comento el pelilargo tras cerrar las puertas.

-Klaus – llamo al otro que de inmediato le prestó atención – ve por Shotaro-kun y dile que comience con los preparativos.

-¿Preparativos? – dijo confuso, pero al ver la mirada del otro lo entendió - ¡No habla en serio… solo por un sueño…! – empezó a protestar.

-Los sueños pueden significar más de lo que crees – dijo tranquilo.

-Pero… todo está en calma ahora, no veo porque tomar esas medidas – siguió refutando, le parecía descabellado lo que el otro quería.

-Estamos en calma, pero ¿Cuánto durara? – soltó de manera áspera, la calma era algo tan imprevisible que no podían confiar en nada.

Klaus solo apretó los labios, en eso tenía razón, pero que la Principessa y sus Guardianes fueran… no, no creía que fuera el momento.

-Haz lo que digo, Klaus – comenzó a caminar – es lo mejor que podemos hacer, ellos aprenderán y a la vez estarán lejos de "sus" garras.

-Aunque así sea… - le siguió los pasos.

-¿Qué mayor seguridad que enviarlos al pasado, donde no pueda alcanzarlos? – esa era la prioridad, mantener a la ultima heredera Vongola y sus Guardianes lejos de "su" amenaza.

Tal vez había algo de razón y se estaba precipitando, pero era necesario y sabia que no había mejor lugar en donde la Vigésima Generación aprendiera lo necesario que con la Décima, justo donde todo había comenzado.

* * *

Escucho las voces de ambos hombres alejarse junto al sonido de sus pasos, a pesar del nivel de su plática no tenía idea de lo que hablaban. Estaba tan sumergida en su reciente pesadilla que no prestaba atención alguna.

Se acurruco entre las sabanas y un precioso y pequeño hurón se apretujo entre sus brazos. Su suave pelaje de un tono avellana y sus enormes ojos naranjas que la miraban atentos.

-Se que fue un sueño, pero… - comenzó a susurrar a su compañero – cuando mis ojos toparon con los del Decimo una hermosa sensación se instalo en mi pecho… era como cuando miraba a Pappa – su mirada se torno nostálgica.

El hurón restregó su cabeza en una de sus mejillas en una caricia.

- Kibō… - musito cambiando su expresión y hundiéndose más entre las sabanas – el capullo, estoy segura que era… - dejo sus palabras a medias dejando sus pensamientos libres.

Lo sabía, ese capullo solo significaba una cosa y no sabía que pensar al respecto. Cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir esperando no ser atacada por pesadillas una vez más, su intuición se lo decía… algo estaba por pasar.

* * *

Okey~ Para los que quieran ser parte de esta rara historia, aqui esta lo necesario para su Occ... eso si, solo hay lugar para seis y por lo menos uno debe ser chico:

-Guardián de la Tormenta

-Guardián de la Lluvia

-Guardián del Sol

-Guardián de la Nube

-Guardián de la Niebla

-Guardián del rayo

Lo que requiere la ficha:

*Nombre

*Edad (de 18 a 20 años)

*Guardián (llama)

*Apariencia

*Personalidad

*Armas (caja arma)

*Compañero (caja animal)

*Curiosidades

Eso es todo, no pido parejas porque aun no es el momento, pero no se preocupen que mas adelante escogerán chico xD

Serán aceptadas las primeras seis personas, por el momento.

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews/fichas ouo

Nos leemos!


	3. Hasta pronto

**Notas de autor: **Twinkis~ eme aquí con el segundo capitulo, salio mas rápido de lo que esperaba y todo gracias a las personitas que me ayudaron con sus OCC's y también gracias por sus reviews!

Espero les guste, pronto de viene lo bueno(?) xD

* * *

_**Relatividad**_

_**~ Capitulo 2 ~**_

_"... Siempre hay un tiempo para marchar aunque no haya sitio a donde ir..."_

Los años habían pasado, diez años desde su última batalla, diez años en los que se convirtió en eso que tanto negó… diez años durante los que se convirtió en el Décimo Vongola.

Sawada, o mejor dicho, Vongola Tsunayoshi tomo las riendas de la tan afamada y poderosa familia, superando las expectativas de quienes siempre lo apoyaron y demostrando lo que valía como Capo a quienes lo dudaban. Con sus Guardianes… su familia a su lado.

El tiempo pasó y ahora estaban en el futuro por el que habían luchado años atrás, vivían en el presente prometedor y relativamente pacifico que esperaron. No había asesinos buscando por su cabeza, no había Padres muertos, no había inseguridad, no había una Miellefor, no había amenaza y lo más importante… todos estaban juntos, peleando codo a codo por mantener esa paz.

Paz, desde ese extraño sueño de la noche anterior que la palabra le parecía "temblorosa"; no estaba seguro de si significaba algo, Primo le había dicho que no se preocupara, que solo había sido una pesadilla, pero sus ojos no se veían seguros de sus propias palabras y su propia intuición le decía que había algo mas detrás de eso.

Aunque bien podría estar paranoico y exagerando las cosas, algo que siempre tendía a hacer y especialmente desde que estaba con él.

-Juudaime – escucho una conocida voz llamarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? Gokudera-kun – aparto su vista de la ventana regresando su atención al interior de su despacho.

-Nada especial, solo que se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos – comento el hombre, los años habían hecho mella en todos y su fiel Mano Derecha era el hombre alto de pelo plateado, ojos de ese salvaje esmeralda y su rostro de facciones varoniles que mostraban la madurez que había alcanzado.

-Oh, solo pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado – sonrió gentilmente

No tenia caso contarle lo que le "preocupaba", no tenia fundamentos.

-Si usted lo dice – el peli plata lo vio un tanto reacio, era claro que su Jefe le ocultaba algo, ya tras tantos años se había hecho experto en reconocer las reacciones del castaño.

-¿Y los chicos? – pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Yamamoto salió a dar una ronda, Sasagawa está entrenando, Lambo haciendo el vago, Hibari en camino de su misión, Chrome está con Bianchi, y Mukuro… debe estar torturando a alguien – informo irritado, cada quien estaba haciendo lo que quisiera y eso no debía ser así.

-Ya veo – le cayó una gotita, Gokudera había aprendido a comportarse y llamar a los demás como era debido en lugar de apodos, al menos cuando se trataba de informar "oficialmente".

Regreso su mirada a la ventana y sonrió al ver el buen clima que hacía, no estaría mal salir a dar un paseo, escaparse mejor dicho.

-Ni lo pienses, Dame-Tsuna – la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un joven pelinegro bien parecido.

-¡Reborn! – volteo al instante de oírlo, había crecido y era el Jefe, pero la aversión hacia su tutor no se iba, ¿Cómo olvidar tantos años de maltrato? No había manera, su cuerpo y mente no olvidaban - ¿Cómo sabes lo que pensaba? – regreso a la compostura.

-Tienes una mente simple – se encogió de hombros y se acerco hasta el escritorio – y no hay manera de que puedas escapar – sonrió sádicamente.

-Pe… pero necesito un descanso – se quejo, no era manera de comportarse siendo quien era, pero estaba en confianza (?).

-Deja de decir idioteces, tienes trabajo – no cambio el tono de su voz y señalo las pilas de papeles en el escritorio – y tu, Gokudera, eres su Mano Derecha debes asegurarte de que cumpla – volteo a ver al peli plata.

-Si Reborn-san – dijo apenado, a pesar de que el ex arcobaleno fuera años menor que ellos en apariencia, seguía siendo el mismo sádico imponente.

-Termina todo para esta noche – ordeno dando media vuelta – así podrás divertirte un rato con él – sonrió burlón y con eso salió de la oficina.

-¡Reborn! – exclamo con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza, el Hitman gozaba de ponerlo en evidencia con su relación.

Gokudera gruño por lo bajo, seguía sin comprender como es que su amado Décimo había caído en las garras de ese bastardo, pero mientras fuera feliz no había nada que hacer o decir.

* * *

Años 24XX

Sicilia, Italia

"La Fortaleza Vongola"

-Está muy callado – comento mientras caminaba por uno de los largos pasillos – y tranquilo – completo y el pequeño hurón enroscado en su cuello soltó un leve chillido en concordancia.

No le dio demasiada importancia y siguió su camino, varias personas iban y venían y cada vez se inclinaban respetuosamente ante ella, quien les respondía con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Principessa! – un grito agudo se escucho y al voltear vio al Capitán de la Guardia correr en su dirección.

-Hola, Klaus – saludo ya acostumbrada al tono del hombre.

-Buenos días, Principessa – la vio con ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa, no era un secreto la adoración que le tenía a la chica - ¿hacia dónde se dirige? – cuestiono de inmediato.

-A la cocina, nos despertamos con mucha hambre – sonrió acariciando la cabeza del hurón.

_-"Siempre tiene hambre"_ – pensó divertido, algo que caracterizaba a la chica era el increíble apetito que tenia – me lo hubiera dicho para llevarle el desayuno, no tiene porque ir hasta la cocina – era la Jefa, no tenia porque molestarse en cosas como esas, según él, claro.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer las cosas por mi misma – dijo comenzando a caminar, no le gustaba depender de nadie y menos que hicieran las cosas por ella.

-Lo sé, pero no debe molestarse cuando estamos para servirle – insistió siguiendo su paso.

-Klaus – su tono fue de advertencia, odiaba que dijeran esas cosas, para ella, los que vivían ahí no eran sus sirvientes, eran su familia.

-Lo siento – se disculpo, conocía bastante bien ese tono y sabia que la había regado, pero no podía evitarlo, él al igual que todos en aquel lugar querían lo mejor para ella.

-¿Dónde están los chicos? – pregunto dejando de lado el tema.

-Pensé que usted lo sabría – dijo contrariado.

-¿Yo? – lo vio interrogante, dada la tranquilidad era obvio que sus Guardianes no estaban ni en los alrededores.

-Bueno, ellos siempre le informan de todo – siguió, después de todo esos seis eran una bola de desastroso incontrolables que solo hacían caso a su Cielo.

-Oh, si – respondió dejando el tema, en realidad no recordaba que le hubieran dicho de algo, de hecho nunca le decían lo que hacían precisamente, solo se iban con un _"vuelvo al rato, nos vemos, voy a salir, no te preocupes"._

Y no es como si le molestara, no quería controlarlos y sinceramente no le interesaba los líos en los que se metían, suficiente con los que causaban estando con ella; con que regresaran respirando era suficiente, se trataba de sus amigos después de todo.

-Klaus-sama – un hombre de traje se acerco no sin antes darle sus respetos a la Vongola – Kawahira-sama y Shotaro-san lo esperan en el Laboratorio – informo.

-Gracias, voy en seguida – el hombre asintió y se fue – Principessa, con su permiso – la vio decaído, quería pasar más tiempo con su Señora, pero debía irse.

-Nos vemos – vio al otro irse _"¿ahora que estarán haciendo?"_ se preguntó, no era normal que esos tres trabajaran juntos – oh bueno – se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Tras dar vuelta por uno de los pasillos por fin llego al tan sagrado lugar, la cocina.

-¡Buenas! – saludo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, _Ventesima_ – corearon los cocineros sonriendo de igual forma.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí? – pregunto el Jefe de cocineros, era claro el porqué estaba ahí, pero siempre les llegaba con sorpresas.

-Vengo por mi desayuno – se acerco hasta uno de los mesones, su compañero bajo de su cuello y recorrió la mesa con ojos curiosos.

-Claro, ¿Qué le gustaría?

-No se molesten, lo preparare yo misma – anuncio y los rostros de todos se deformaron en angustia y miedo, lo mejor era irse despidiendo de la cocina.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

En el laboratorio solo se encontraban tres personas, las únicas que sabían y sabrían lo que ocurriría.

-¿Todo está listo? – pregunto Kawahira.

-Si – afirmo el pelirrojo sin dejar de presionar botones.

-¿Realmente está seguro de esto? – seguía preocupado y reacio.

-Ya hablamos de esto Klaus, es lo mejor – ya lo habían decidido y no se echaría para atrás.

Nadie dijo nada mas, todos eran conscientes de los riesgos que corrían, pero todo era más viable a que siguieran en peligro.

-Shotaro-kun – pronuncio dando la orden de que comenzara, el menor solo asintió.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

En un callejón se encontraba un grupo de cinco chicos mal encarados que veían desafiantes, pero claramente aterrorizados, a la persona frente a ellos.

-Son patéticos, aprovecharse de los débiles – la voz gélida de la chica los hizo estremecerse – Isis – pronuncio y una elegante serpiente de no más de dos metros se acerco reptando por el suelo.

-¡No les tememos, ni a ti ni a tu viborita! – se aventuro a gritar el que parecía el líder.

-¿En serio? – inquirió sin cambiar su expresión indiferente – acábalos – ordenó y en segundos su fiel compañero termino con la vida de los cinco infelices.

La chica de brillante cabello rubio se agacho estirando el brazo izquierdo para que la serpiente subiera hasta colgarse de su cuello.

-Patético – musito dándole una última mirada a los cuerpos – vamos a casa – sonrió levemente a su compañera.

A penas se acercaba a la salida de aquel callejón cuando una extraña nube de huno rosa la rodeo sin ser capaz de apartarse.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

En un edificio en ruinas un joven de cabello despeinado de un color negro se movía ágilmente y sin esfuerzo alguno esquivando los ataques de un par de hombres de apariencia grotesca.

-Tan aburrido – musito soltando un bostezo – después de todo no son la gran cosa – sonrió burlón al par.

-¡Bastardo! – grito uno de los hombres, estaba más que enfadado con la actitud del pelinegro.

-¡Acabáremos contigo y después iremos tras la mocosa de Vongola! – grito furioso el otro mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Jum – sonrió entretenido pero con el ceño fruncido a oírlos nombrar a su Señora – se acabó el juego – sus manos se movieron con rapidez lanzando un par de cuchillas.

.to – pronunciaron antes de caer muertos.

-Escoria como ustedes no puede siquiera nombrar a mi_ Ventesima_ – dijo arrogante, dio vuelta acercándose a una preciosa pantera negra de ojos verdes que descansaba en espera de su amo – volvamos, Nox – tan solo llegar junto a su compañero se vio envuelto por un humo rosa.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

La plaza de la ciudad que a pesar de estar en decadencia y con falta de "color" estaba llena de gente sonriente que disfrutaban del día, era de los pocos lugares que permanecían seguros como muchos en el resto del mundo y todo gracias a la Vongola.

Un pequeño niño lloraba bajo un árbol mientras su Mamá intentaba tranquilizarlo.

-No llores, pequeño – una linda chica de cabello celeste atado en una coleta alta se acerco - los niños grandes no lloran, y tú lo eres ¿verdad? – sonrió con ternura.

El pequeño paró de llorar viendo a la chica frente a él.

-Así está mejor y tu Mami más tranquila – añadió y la señora le sonrió – se un bueno niño – le tendió una paleta y con una última sonrisa se despidió de la familia.

Camino alejándose del árbol mientras un curioso zorro se posaba a su lado – es bueno cargar con muchos dulces, ¿verdad? Kira – se llevo una paleta a la boca y el zorro ladeo su cabeza, su dueña no cambiaba.

Iban dando vuelta por una de las calles cuando se vieron atrapados por una inesperada nube de humo rosa.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

Varios kilómetros lejos de la fortaleza, sobre la rama de un enorme árbol, descansaba una misteriosa chica. Cubierta completamente por sus ropas siendo visible solo el ojo derecho de un hermoso color plata, observaba atenta los alrededores.

Nunca se alejaba demasiado de la fortaleza o de cualquier lugar en que su Cielo estuviera, amaba la tranquilidad y que mejor que cumplir con su deber estando en completa paz y silencio.

Decidiendo que había sido suficiente bajo del árbol con un ágil y agraciado salto.

-… - hablo en su siempre imperceptible tono.

Un lobo blanco con negro, oijirojo y con un arcillo en forma de luna en su oreja izquierda apareció de entre unos arbustos y se acerco a su ama.

Tan solo avanzar unos metros una nube de humo rosa los atrapo.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

De una modesta tienda salió una joven pelirroja con un par de bolsas en los brazos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me llevo tiempo, pero al fin lo conseguí todo – exclamo satisfecha y comenzó a caminar siendo acompañada por un par de colibríes, blanco y negro respectivamente, que revoloteaban a ambos lados de su cabeza claramente contentos por su dueña.

Se había tardado bastantes días, pero al fin tenía todos los ingredientes para su pastel de infinidad de chocolate.

-Hay que apresurarnos – les dio una mirada a sus pequeños compañeros – ¡estoy segura que a Princess le gustara! – se emociono al imaginar lo complacida que estaría su Jefa.

Su sonrisa cambio por una expresión sorprendida al verse atrapado en humo rosa.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

-Esto es vida – suspiro un chico de largo cabello negro trenzado y un par de ojos rojos - ¿Qué dices? Mi tierna Bastet.

Una leopardo negra de ojos carmesí gruño bajito en contestación a su amo, quien reposaba recargado en ella y rodeado de infinidad de cojines.

-Y no podían faltar unos buenos melocotones bañados en su jugo – sonrió pervertido por el doble sentido que le dio a eso, tomo el plato con las frutas que tanto amaba.

Al contrario de lo que seguro todos pensaban, él se había quedado en la fortaleza, en la comodidad de su habitación. Podría invitar a sus amigos y hacer más divertido aquello, juguetear con Rias y… pero pensándolo mejor así estaba bien, después de todo un hombre requiere de su tiempo a solas para pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

-Oh si, delicioso – susurro con exagerado placer y los ojos cerrados al morder el melocotón – oh – se quedo a medias de dar la siguiente mordida al ver que era envuelto por un extraño humo rosa.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

-¡Listo! – exclamó emocionada la castaña al terminar de preparar su desayuno - ¿Qué tal se ve? Kibo – sonrió a su compañero.

El tierno hurón la vio chispeante, de acuerdo con lo preparado.

Los cocineros solo se mantenían en una esquina observando lo que quedaba de su cocina, sartenes, ollas y cubiertos regados por doquier; restos de comida en los mesones y en el techo; uno que otro aparato destruido y desprendiendo humo, la pared trasera a la estufa con un considerable agujero… y todo por un par de huevos fritos y tostadas.

-¡Ahora a comer! – canturreo tomando los cubiertos, tan solo hizo el primer corte y una nube de humo rosa la atrapo junto con su hurón.

-_¡Ventesima! _– gritaron angustiados y sorprendidos al ver desaparecer a su Señora en una cortina de humo.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

-Está hecho – informo Shotaro.

-Bien – fue todo lo que el mayor dijo sin dejar de ver la pantalla que les había mostrado como la castaña había desaparecido.

-_"Principessa" _– pensó Klaus soltando el aire que había retenido inconscientemente.

-Cuídense todos – susurro el pelirrojo, estaría tan vacio todo sin ellos.

Un mismo pensamiento recorrió la mente de los tres presentes… _"Hasta pronto, Vigésima Generación... y que la Décima les tenga paciencia"._

Porque la Décima podía ser caótica y poderosa, pero la Vigésima era devastadora, imparable y... temible_._

* * *

Me merezco reviews? *w*

Asdaf, espero les gustara y no se preocupen que la descripción completa y los nombres se vendrán en el siguiente, cuando sucedan los "encuentros"~

Gracias por leer y nos "vemos" la próxima semana... mi examen de admisión ya es este fin así que necesito toda mi concentración, suerte y ayuda de los Dioses para que me valla bien uwu.

Cuídense y chaito!


	4. Frente a frente

**Notas de autor: **Buenas Twinkis~

Aqui con un nuevo capitulo, gracias por sus reviews y por los ánimos que me dieron para mis estudios... ña, mi examen, pues siento que me fue bien, pero sabrá Dios, ahora debo presentar otro examen y a esperar resultados... a ver a que Universidad entro uwu.

Volviendo al tema, espero que les guste y lo disfruten!

-Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano y la mayoría de los Occ's a sus respectivos creadores.-

* * *

**_Relatividad_**

**_~ Capitulo 3 ~_**

_"... Y es que estoy aquí, buscando en el ayer lo que no encuentro hoy..."_

Tan injusto, la vida, no… Reborn era tan injusto, hacia un perfecto día fuera y él estaba encerrado en su oficina revisando papeles, al menos tenia la compañía de Gokudera, pero viendo lo concentrado que estaba no se atrevía a iniciar una plática. Se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento y observo la infinidad de documentos que aun le faltaban. No es que se quejara, era el Jefe y era su deber, pero… ¡sí que se quejaba!

Cuando fue nombrado oficialmente el Capo de Vongola realmente no espero que su trabajo fuera mayormente papeleo, claro que si lo pensaba todo era mejor que estar en constantes batallas. No es como si no las tuvieran, había Familias que aun se oponían a ellos, entre otras cosas, pero nada comparado con lo que habían padecido en el futuro que lucharon por cambiar.

Mientras todos estuvieran a salvo era mil veces preferible estar sepultado en papeles, ¿verdad?

-Gokudera-kun – llamo al peli plata que enseguida viro su atención a él – pide que preparen una mesa en el jardín – ordeno amable.

-Juudaime, no puede escaparse del trabajo – nunca le negaría nada a su Jefe, pero trabajo era trabajo.

-Y no lo hare, es solo que hace un hermoso día así que decidí mudar la oficina – explicó.

-Si es así, lo preparare enseguida – y con eso salió.

-Gracias – al menos no estaría encerrado, Reborn no lo atormentaría y de paso se distraería para dejar de pensar en ese sueño.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

En una amplia habitación iluminada por un par de lámparas, un chico de unos quince años reposaba sentado frente a un computador.

-Bien linda, entonces nos encontraremos en el lugar acordado – el pelinegro de ojos esmeralda platicaba vía video llamada con una joven.

-Te estaré esperando, Lambo – respondió su interlocutora.

El chico sonrió coqueto cuando una considerable cantidad de humo abarco la habitación, Lambo lo reconocía bastante bien, mientras que con su mano intentaba despejar un poco escucho un estruendo. Cuando el humo se hubo disipado vio con horror su cama destrozada por una temible pantera.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? – exclamo un joven parándose junto al animal.

-¿¡Quien eres!? – Lambo se paró de golpe de la silla y apunto a los aparecidos un tanto shockeado.

-¿Quién? – pregunto a su vez el otro.

-¡Yo pregunté primero! – reclamó el quinceañero, pero solo fue ignorado por el otro quien analizaba su habitación.

Por su parte hizo lo mismo, se trataba de un joven alto de piel blanca, cabello negro y despeinado, ojos violetas con una cicatriz cruzando su abdomen, la cual alcanzo a ver cuando se acomodaba la ropa.

-Que habitación tan anticuada – musito volteando hacia su compañera.

-Yare, yare no ofendas la habitación de otras personas – dijo un tanto más calmado pero sin bajar la guardia, cuando volteó fue capaz de notar, gracias a la traslucida camisa blanca, un tatuaje de pantera en su espalda.

-¿Debo disculparme con la habitación? – soltó burlón tomando posición frente al oji esmeralda, ya había analizado el lugar y sin importar donde estaba se iría de ahí.

-Realmente no me interesa – le resto importancia tomando también sus medidas.

Sin importar la razón, el extraño había aparecido en propiedad de Vongola así que sin duda no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, su cita estaba en juego si no hacia nada y Reborn se enteraba.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

Paseaba por el perímetro de la mansión, la zona que estaba rodeada de árboles y arbustos, era tan tranquilo andar por ahí. Yamamoto Takeshi veía con una sonrisa su entorno, con los años había madurado y fortalecido, pero seguía siendo el mismo.

De pronto algo activo su instinto, volteo el rostro justo cuando un humo rosa salía de entre algunos matorrales, llevo su mano a la empuñadura de su Katana y agudizo sus sentidos.

Un zorro de tamaño mayor al normal se dejo ver, apretó la empuñadura esperando cualquier ataque del animal, el sonido de pisadas lo alerto mas y vio una silueta emerger.

-No debería estar aquí, Señorita, es propiedad privada – dijo al ver a la figura cubierta por completo; pantalón parecido al de los soldados en color negro, una camiseta sin mangas pegada al torso y con una máscara que le cubría del cuello hasta la nariz, arriba de esta una gabardina negra con detalles azules, botas negras a media pierna, guantes completos negros que le llegaban a medio brazo, una capucha totalmente negra hasta los tobillos y finalmente un gorro tipo militar sobre su cabeza con la cual oculta su cabello. A pesar de eso noto la forma de su cuerpo y sin duda se trataba de una mujer.

No recibió respuesta, pero percibió la mirada analítica y penetrante del único ojo visible.

-Si me dice quien es y cuáles son sus intenciones podría ayudarla – no bajo la guardia, algo le decía que debía tener cuidado.

-… … - tomo lugar junto a su lobo, con un rápido vistazo analizó el lugar, no seria difícil salir de ahí, pero también necesitaba respuestas, con calma llevo su mano hasta la espada sencilla que mantenía oculta bajo la capucha, no había necesidad de usar mas.

Para el pelinegro no paso desapercibido el movimiento, tal parecía que tendría un pequeño enfrentamiento.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

Un elegante coche negro paso por las enormes rejas que daban la entrada a la mansión, en el volante un joven hombre de peinado extraño y ligera barba, mientras que en la parte de atrás, sentado en la parte derecha reposaba un joven pelinegro de ojos acerados que veía indiferente el paisaje.

Kusakabe seguía preguntándose porque Hibari entregaba personalmente el informe de la misión si normalmente lo enviaba solo a él, pero bueno, no era quien para cuestionar las decisiones del Prefecto de Namimori.

-¿Qué es eso?- musito al ver una nube de humo unos metros frente a ellos - ¡Demonios! – exclamo notando la figura de una persona - ¡sujétese, Kyo-san! – maniobro lo que pudo para esquivar a la persona y lo logro por los pelos.

-¿Está bien…- volteo a ver al chico pero este ya se encontraba bajando del coche.

-Herbívoro – llamo Hibari parándose a un par de metros de la causante del disturbio.

Una chica de cabello ondulado de color rubio platinado que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda; ojos fríos de un color violeta; nariz perfilada, no parecía medir mas de 1.55m y de buena figura.

La serpiente en su cuello siseo y la rubia volteo encarando al pelinegro.

-¿Si? – dijo indiferente centrando su mirada, sin duda parecía un hombre hostil.

-Por causar disturbios, te morderé hasta la muerte – anuncio sin cambiar su expresión amenazante.

-Oh, eso suena divertido – lo vio desafiante, no tenía idea de donde estaba, pero el sujeto frente a ella lucia fuerte y no estaba de mas divertirse un rato.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

-¡Extremo! – bramo dando el último golpe a su bolsa de boxeo, nada mejor que entrenar duro por un par de horas.

El peliblanco tomo una toalla y se limpio el sudor cuando una pantalla de humo apareció a un extremo de la habitacion.

-Eso luce extremo – musito viendo atento.

Un hombre joven de estatura media con una complexión promedio, piel pálida; pelo negro, con una larga cola de caballo trenzada que se extiende hasta los tobillos y ojos rojos salió del humo acompañado de una imponente leopardo.

El chico vio hacia todos lado desorientado - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están mis cojines? ¿y mis melocotones? ¿¡Donde están mis melocotones!? – chillo con fuerza al no verlos por ningún lado.

-Eh… ¿estás bien? – pregunto un tanto sorprendido Ryohei.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto volviendo su atención al mayor viéndolo desconfiado.

-Sasagawa Ryohei – dijo automáticamente.

-¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto nuevamente, era consciente de que ya no estaba en la fortaleza y debía pensar bien las cosas para actuar.

-Pues es… - sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su estupor - ¡lo que es más… ¿Quién eres tú?!

-No me cambies el tema, Anciano, yo pregunte primero – lo vio arrogante.

-¡Extremadamente no soy un anciano! – se quejo.

-Demuéstralo – dijo desafiante, debía salir rápidamente de ahí, algo le decía que estaba más lejos de lo pensado.

-¡Extremo! – respondió dispuesto a aceptar el desafío.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

En la enorme sala de la mansión una linda peli índigo leía tranquilamente un libro en espera de su Maestro.

-Pareces entretenida, mi querida Nagi – una alta figura apareció de la nada.

-¡Mukuro-sama! – la chica se paró de golpe sonriendo al mayor.

-¿Y Tsunayoshi-kun? – preguntó tras acariciar el cabello de la chica.

-Boss esta trabajando den el jardín – informo al peli índigo.

-Ya veo – sonrió de su tan típica y escalofriante manera hasta que sintió algo extraño.

Se volteo de inmediato dejando a Nagi tras él, su mirada quedo en un punto fijo cuando una nube de humo apareció trayendo consigo a una curiosa chica.

-Oya, oya ¿pero que tenemos aquí? – pregunto con su sonrisa maliciosa y ojos amenazantes.

Una pelirroja de ojos azules, de piel color mate; su cuerpo de contextura normal pero con considerables pechos; dos coletas con listones negros, collares y muñequeras de metal y cuero colgando de su cuello y brazos.

-¿Dónde estoy? – musito desorientada hasta que su mirada topo con la persona frente a ella - ¿are? ¿Quién eres? – pregunto curiosa sin soltar las bolsas de sus manos.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo – Mukuro sonrió malvado pero curioso, con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo que las bolsas se rompieran y todo lo que contenían cayera al suelo.

-¡No! – la pelirroja cayó de rodillas juntando sus compras – con lo que me tarde en conseguirlo – lloriqueo, el par de colibríes se posaron en sus hombros dándole apoyo - ¡Tu! – se paro viendo enojada al chico - ¡por tu culpa ya no podre hacer mi pastel! – acuso.

-Mukuro-sama – llamo Nagi contrariada, podía sentir un extraño poder de la recién llegada y estaba segura que su Maestro también.

-Tranquila, Nagi, yo me encargare – le sonrió y vio atento a la otra, sin duda algo interesante estaba pasando.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

Gokudera ordenaba algunos papeles tomándoles en sus brazos para llevarlos a su Jefe, como la Mano Derecha que era siempre debía estar atento a cualquier cosa para ayudar a su Decimo.

-Bien, una vuelta más y terminare – se dijo, bien podía pedir ayuda pero ese era su trabajo y nada lo hacía más feliz que servir a su Jefe.

-Cof, cof – una ligera tos se escucho y al voltear vio a una chica aparecer de una nube de humo.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? – bramo soltando los papeles y poniéndose en guardia.

La chica de cabello color celeste hasta medio muslo atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos, posee 4 mecha 2 le llegan hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho, ojos de color zafiro y piel como de porcelana, no dejaba de toser siendo observada por su fiel zorro.

-¡Identifícate, Mujer! – ordeno el peli plata.

-¿Quién grita de esa manera? – se quejo volteando a ver al chico.

-¡Que no oíste, identifícate! – ordeno una vez más, se trataba de una persona desconocida en territorio Vongola, sin duda una amenaza para el Decimo.

-Deberías dejar de gritar, no es bueno para la garganta – ignoro lo dicho por el otro.

-Maldita – mascullo preparándose para atacar.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

Ajeno a lo que pasaba con sus Guardianes, Tsuna leía y firmaba tranquilamente los documentos, sin duda era más relajante trabajar al aire libre.

Sintió la brisa mover sus cabellos y acariciar su piel, un extraña sensación lo invadió. Era muy parecido a lo que sintió durante el sueño que no podía olvidar, estaba seguro que su intuición le advertía de algo.

Ni bien pensó en ello el humo rosa que tan bien conocía golpeo su rostro desde la mesa.

-Pero que… - cerró los ojos y movió los brazos tratando de disipar la humareda.

-Pensé que moría – escucho una suave voz quejarse, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una joven castaña cobrizo, de piel hermosamente blanca, cuerpo menudo, labios de un tono cereza y un par de vivaces ojos de un extraño color índigo acaramelado.

-¡Hie! – hacia tanto que no soltaba su típico grito y junto a la impresión de la recién aparecida se fue de espaldas con todo y silla.

-Oye – llamo la castaña agachándose aun sobre la mesa, sin duda estaba extrañada del lugar donde estaba, pro en ese momento le llamaba mas la atención el hombre frente a ella - ¿estás bien? – pregunto viéndolo fijamente y de inmediato lo reconoció.

Tsuna se quejo por el golpe pero al oír la pregunta de la chica volvió su atención a ella y sin poder evitarlo sus ojo quedaron fijos en los contrarios, la sensación que lo embargaba desde la noche anterior se hizo mayor, esos ojos le parecían familiares.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

La situación son los Guardianes era la misma, hostilidad y curiosidad emanaba de los mayores mientras se preguntaban quienes y que hacían esas personas ahí.

Por su parte, los "recién llegados" se mantenían atentos, sin duda todo era culpa de ese extraño humo que los transporto a sabrá Dios que lugar; no apartaban la mirada de su oponente cuando sintieron su presencia. Era imposible no sentirla y más para ellos que siempre estaban a su lado.

-"Rias" – pensaron todos y sin dudarlo decidieron ir donde ella, estaban en un lugar extraño y como sus Guardianes no la dejarían sola.

Sin decir palabra alguna se movilizaron y echaron a correr dirección en su Jefa.

Los Decimo Guardianes quedaron estupefactos por segundos hasta que escucharon las alarmas sonar.

_"Vongola Decimo está en peligro, una persona extraña ha aparecido en el jardín"_

Se dejo escuchar, era normal que mantuvieran constante vigilancia en torno a la figura más importante de la Familia; retomando lo sucedido y analizando que los extraños se habían ido dirección se movieron rápidamente.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

-¿Hola? – llamó de nuevo al no recibir respuesta del castaño – ok – musito y extendió su mano en un ademan de ayudarlo a pararse.

Tsuna seguía shockeado y a pesar de ser consciente no era capaz de reaccionar.

-¡Aléjate del Decimo! – el fuerte grito fue acompañado por una granada lanzada a la chica quien la esquivo dando un ágil salto hacia atrás.

-¡Sawada!

-¡Tsuna!

-Boss.

-Tsuna.

-Herbívoro.

-Decimo ¿está bien? – todos los Guardianes llegaron posicionándose a su alrededor formando una especie de barrera.

-Tsunayoshi-kun – Mukuro se paró a su lado.

Fue entonces cuando reacciono, vio a Mukuro y luego a los demás.

-E… estoy bien – dijo parándose de inmediato.

-Hum – la chica los veía curiosa.

Volvieron su atención al escuchar el tenue sonido, Gokudera dio un paso al frente con su mirada seria y furiosa.

-No te acercaras – dijo y sus compañeros lo siguieron, algo más pasivos pues la chica no parecía peligrosa.

-Gokudera-kun - llamo el castaño, no sentía que ella fuera una amenaza, no del todo.

La castaña solo sonrió divertida, la situación la hacía sentir emocionada y extrañamente feliz, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Parece que te diviertes – comento Mukuro al momento que su tridente aparecía, no le agradaba la sonrisa de la chica y menos si era por Tsunayoshi.

-¡Mukuro! – el castaño no esperaba eso del mayor, al menos no tan obvio.

La chica solo sonrió aun mas al ver la acción de la Niebla, sin duda era como le habían contado.

-Maldita, te ríes del Decimo – bramo enojado el peli plata dando un par de pasos amenazantes, nadie se burlaba de su Jefe y menos en su presencia.

-¡Princess! – es escucho el grito de una mujer.

En cuestión de segundos seis chicos aparecieron rodeando a la castaña en ademan de protección.

-No te atrevas a dar un paso más – amenazo la peli azul con una mirada seria, esa que adquiría cuando amenazaban lo que amaba.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto la rubia dándole una mirada a la oji índigo.

-Si – asintió tranquila y contenta de que todos estuvieran ahí.

-¡Tu! – exclamaron la mayoría de los Decimos Guardianes al ver a los intrusos con quienes estuvieron a punto de pelear frente a ellos.

Los animales que acompañaban a los recién llegados se pusieron frente a sus respectivos amos, preparados para cualquier ataque, al igual que los intrusos se mantenían a la defensiva, pero sin sacar algún tipo de arma, todos en alerta.

Tsuna y los chicos observaban a sus "invitados" atentos, cada quien con sus propias ideas sobre quienes eran y que querían, sin duda representaban una amenaza, pero también estaba el hecho de que aparecieran de una nube de humo rosa que conocían bastante bien.

-Yo… te he visto – susurro Tsuna tras segundos de analizar a la chica, esa sensación creció al igual que su intuición, la presencia de ella le hacía sentir una extraña felicidad combinada con cierta amenaza.

-Así es, Vongola Tsunayoshi – sonrió tranquila.

-¿Vongola Tsunayoshi? – repitió consternada la pelirroja.

Asintió en respuesta a su amiga.

-Estás diciendo que este hombre es… - empezó el oji violeta.

-¡El Decimo Vongola! – completo con un grito el pelinegro de trenza.

-Si – dijo divertida.

-Entonces ellos son la Decima Generación – apunto la peli azul, todos estaban en shock.

-Sip – volvió a aceptar con una risita, era de esperarse las reacciones de sus amigos.

-… … … - la chica encapuchada los veía curiosa.

-Sí, eso también – concordó al escuchar la imperceptible voz, imperceptible para todos menos para ella y su Familia.

-Pero, pero… ¿Cómo…? – el oji rojo era el más sorprendido.

Todos lo estaban, no se esperaban conocer a la Decima Generación, pero al escuchar al par de chicas les quedo más que claro que habían viajado al pasado y estaban seguros que era por cortesía de cierto trió chiflado.

-Esos idiotas – gruño la rubia, ya vería como hacerlos pagar.

Los de la Decima Generación los veían extraños por su reacción al reconocerlos, la mayoría se sirenia al conocerlos, pero eso era una exageración; actuaban como si hubieran visto fantasmas, no lo entendían y menos las cosas que decían entre ellos mientras los ignoraban.

-Ok, ok, si así están las cosas… - el peli largo hizo pausa a su charla y regreso su atención a los mayores – hola, somos visitantes del futuro y venimos en paz – saludo dejándolos pasmados por su actitud despreocupado, como si nada pasara.

-¡Seth! – llamo la castaña.

-¿Si? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Esa era mi línea – se quejo haciendo un puchero.

-¿Te la regreso? – cuestión burlón.

-Te la regalo – lo miro feo – aunque lo de venir en paz es algo cuestionable – comento a lo último, conociéndolos como los conocía no podía asegurar la integridad física y mental, sobretodo la ultima, de nadie.

-Como sea – la rubia suspiro resignada y cortando lo que se convertiría en una discusión sin sentido – son Vongola.

Y esa palabra significaba mucho, en especial para ellos.

-Tiene razón – siguió la peli azul – no hay porque actuar así – eran Familia, lejana, peor lo eran y por esa simple razón no tenían porque pelear.

-Aunque la hayan amenazado – el que atacaran a la castaña era algo que el peli corto simplemente no podía olvidar.

-¿De qué hablan? – ninguno de los mayores entendían a que se referían.

Nadie dijo nada más y se mantuvieron extrañamente quietos, solo observándose unos a otros, analizando cada facción y cada movimiento.

-Si fuera tu me lo pensaría dos veces – la voz de la castaña rompió el silencio y regreso a todos a la realidad.

Fue entonces que notaron la presencia de alguien más, un joven pelinegro de traje que apuntaba con su revólver verde a la cabeza de la chica.

-¡Reborn! – exclamo un sobresaltado Tsuna.

-¿O que harás? – respondió a la advertencia e ignoró el grito de su alumno.

Había presenciado todo, desde el momento en que ella apareció y aunque no estaba seguro de las intenciones de esas personas su instinto le decía que tuviera cuidado.

-Yo nada – dijo tranquila, no estaba asustado ni temerosa, cosa que llamo la atención del Sicario – pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ella.

Fue cuando Reborn sintió algo afilada presionar su garganta.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? – exclamo Gokudera, los Guardianes veían claramente sorprendidos la escena.

La chica encapuchada estaba detrás del pelinegro con una cuchilla en su cuello; así como no fueron conscientes de la presencia de Reborn tampoco lo fueron cuando la chica se movió, todo fue tan rápido que el mismo Sicario estaba sorprendido y para qué negarlo, también amenazado al sentir el aura asesina que emanaba de la otra.

-Antes de que siquiera puedas presiona el gatillo, tu garganta estará abierta de lado a lado – dijo el oji violeta.

-Con mi chica no se juega – concordó el otro peli negro.

-Si aprecias tu vida es mejor que bajes tu arma – la peli azul se torno seria otra vez.

-Mejor que lo hagas rápido, Celty puede tener mucha paciencia – la pelirroja señalo a su compañera – peor nosotros no – sonrió perturbadoramente dulce.

-Yo especialmente – la mirada de la rubia era fría, con la clara advertencia de que atacaría en cualquier momento si no bajaba el arma.

-Haz caso, no me gustaría que murieras, Ex arcobaleno del Sol – comento la castaña llamando la atención del Hitman.

-Reborn – llamó Tsuna, esta vez su voz era serena y fuerte, su intuición le decía que las amenazas eran ciertas y que su Tutor estaba en peligro.

El Hitman vio a los ojos de su alumno y muy a su pesar tuvo que obedecer, Leon se transformo de nuevo dejando la forma amenazante y la chica retiro su cuchilla; de un rápido movimiento Reborn fue donde la Decima Generación.

Tsuna mantuvo su expresión seria y avanzo entre sus Guardianes hasta llegar al frene, ya era suficiente de tonterías.

-¿Quiénes son? – pregunto firme y clavando la mirada en la de la chica.

Al oír la pregunta voltearon a ver a la castaña quien mantenía su rostro tranquilo, sin apartar la mirada del mayor asintió.

-Alexandre Black, Guardián del Rayo – empezó el peli corto con una sonrisa arrogante posando su mirada en Lambo.

-Alexandra Panhouse, Guardián de la Niebla – la pelirroja sonrió viendo a Mukuro y Nagi.

-Alina Hasagawa, Guardián de la Nube – la rubia no cambio su expresión al igual que Hibari.

-Seth Nightray , Guardián del Sol – su expresión era una mezcla de arrogancia y picardía que cambio a cierta burla al ver a Ryohei.

-… … - la oji plateado llevo su mano a su oído derecho presionando algo – Celty Kruger , Guardián de la Lluvia – dijo una vez más, esta vez su voz se escucho aunque con un tono bajo, algo que capto la atención de Yamamoto.

-Michiru Toyotomi, Guardián de la Tormenta – la peli azul se mostro orgullosa, después de todo era la Mano Derecha de su Jefa, y vio con cierto desafío a Gokudera sin dejar su semblante apacible y alegre.

-Rias Andersen, Guardián del Cielo y Vigésima Líder de Vongola – se presentó por fin sin dejar de ver las emociones que pasaban por los ojos del castaño.

Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, apenas asimilaban lo escuchado. Incluso Hibari y Reborn que no creían lo escuchado, no del todo.

-_Sono Ventesima Vongola_… _siamo la_ _Ventesima Generazione – _dijo esta vez en Italiano y de forma concisa componiendo una nueva sonrisa.

-¿¡Que!? – fue el inevitable grito que salió de la boca de los mayores.

Era simplemente increíble y… extraño, les había quedado claro que no eran de su tiempo y como uno de ellos había dicho, eran visitantes del futuro; pero que fueran de casi quinientos años adelante, de un futuro tan lejano los tenia impresionados, pero ahí los tenían, frente a ellos lo que nunca llegaron a imaginar… frente a ellos estaba la Vigésima Generación y estos tenían de frente a sus antepasados, estaban frete al brillante pasado al que debían su destino.

* * *

Tachan!~

Por fin se conocieron, ahora a ver que desastres arman, esto se pondrá loco y poco a poco ira saliendo el enemigo~

Nos leemos!


	5. Hola, aceptados

**Notas de autor:** Hola, hola, hola!

Con ustedes el cuarto capitulo de esta loca historias~

Gracias a las personitas qu me dejan sus comentarios, por ustedes y por las que me dieron sus Occ's es que sigo subiendo la historia, me dan animo para continuarla y debo decir que prácticamente se escribe sola... ah! tya quiero llegar al climax de esto - cofsepondradramaticocof - ouo

Espero les guste!

-Disclamer: los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano y la mayoría de los Occ's a sus respectivos creadores-.

* * *

_**Relatividad**_

_**~ Capitulo 4 ~**_

_"Lo que hace que la sangre fluya de una mano a la otra, no es eventualidad sino destino"_

_Año 24XX_

_Sicilia, Italia_

_"Fortaleza Vongola"_

No habían pasado más de diez minutos y los tres hombres permanecían en el mismo lugar, inmóviles viendo sin realmente ver las pantallas, cada uno con diversos pensamientos sobre lo hecho. Pensaban en lo que pasarían estando en el pasado y lo que pasaría ahora sin ellos ahí.

Minutos habían pasado y el lugar ya se sentía terriblemente solo a pesar de la cantidad de gente que habitaba la Fortaleza.

-¡Kawahira-sama, Klaus-sama! – un grupo de hombres con uniformes de cocina entraron presurosos y preocupados al Laboratorio.

-¡La _Ventesima_ ha desaparecido! – gritó uno de ellos llegando frente a sus superiores.

-Lo sabemos – dijo sin inmutarse el mayor de todos.

-Estábamos en la cocina cuando… - dejo su explicación a medias al escucharlo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que lo sabe? – inquirió otro de ellos.

-Escuchen - llamo su atención Klaus – no deben preocuparse por la Principessa, ella estará bien – él mismo quería creer eso.

-Como estar tranquilos si la _Ventesima_ desapareció! – no podían creer lo que escuchaban, la chica era lo más importante para todos y que se fuera así como así simplemente no podían dejarlo pasar.

-Esta con sus Guardianes – siguió el peli largo.

-Pero… - intento refutar otro cuando fue interrumpido por Kawahira.

-Lo que ha ocurrido ha sido en plena consciencia nuestra y por el bien de Rias – dijo serio e imponente – confíen en nuestro bueno juicio, bien saben que lo más importante es su seguridad – siguió firme – háganle saber a todos que está bien y que este asunto no salga de la fortaleza – ordeno y sin más tuvieron que acatar las órdenes.

Vieron al grupo salir y el Laboratorio quedo en silencio una vez más.

-¿Qué pasara cuando se sepa que la _Ventesima_ y los Guardianes no están? – cuestionó Shotaro volteando a ver al par.

-Diremos que están de misión – respondió el peli blanco.

-¿Y cuando pase el tiempo y no regresen? – esta vez fue Klaus.

-Que tomaron otra.

-Eso no se lo creerían – refuto el peli rojo.

-Entonces diremos que contrajeron una enfermedad y están en cuarentena – sonaba tan irracional, pero todo valía.

Los otros lo vieron raro, Kawahira los ignoró y caminó dispuesto a salir del lugar.

-¿Y si los de la alianza se enteran? – preguntó nuevamente el menor.

El peli blanco paró sus pasos – de las alianzas me encargare yo, además si es por su bien "él" no dirá nada – de eso estaba más que seguro.

-¿Qué hay de la Elite? – siguió, quería saber que no habría problemas, mas de los que ya se avecinaban.

-De eso se encargara Klaus – dijo un tanto exasperado por las preguntas.

-¿¡Que!? – se exalto al oírlo - ¿Por qué yo? – no era bueno engañando y menos a un grupo de locos.

-Porque eres quien los entrenó – sus palabras lo dejaron sin más que refutar.

-¿Y "ellos"? – dijo la pregunta que tanto quería pues eran quienes más le preocupaban.

-"Ellos" lo entenderán – dijo tranquilo, no había forma de engañarlos así que apelarían a que lo hicieron por la seguridad de la castaña.

-No quiero ser quien se los diga – musito Klaus, les tenían cierta aversión y no quería enfrentarse a su ira cuando lo supieran.

-No será necesario, "ellos" lo sentirán, sino es que lo han hecho ya – y por la misma razón sabia que lo entenderían.

-Cierto, después de todo son los que más se preocupan por su bienestar – comento Shotaro.

-Nadie se preocupa más por Rias que yo – dijo mirándolo serio y con eso ultimo salió.

-En eso hay que darle la razón – Klaus veía la puerta –los Guardianes, los aliados, cualquiera que la conozca, toda Vongola… todos matamos y damos la vida por la Principessa, pero Kawahira es capaz de ir millones de veces al infierno solo para protegerla – _"como lo ha hecho con los Jefes anteriores"_ pensó nostálgico.

El peli rojo no dijo nada, lo sabía, todos lo sabían… así como cada Jefe anterior, Rias era lo más valioso que tenían, la persona que los guiaba y daba la seguridad que necesitaban, los hacía seguir adelante, seguir con vida. Porque ella era su luz y su esperanza, era su precioso Cielo.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

_Año 20XX_

_Mansión Vongola_

Todo era tan… extraño, la Décima Generación veía a los recién llegados con, prácticamente, la boca abierta; no había ni un solo sonido, ni un movimiento, ni un pestañeo y la Vigésima Generación solo esperaba por algo porque francamente ya se estaban impacientando.

Incluso Reborn los veía sorprendido y eso era decir mucho.

-Creo que fue demasiado – comento la pelirroja.

-Debiste ser más sutil – Seth se rascó la oreja.

-¿Qué más sutil podría ser? – dijo Michiru – se los dijo como debía de ser.

-Pero realmente se sorprendieron, míralos – apunto Alexandre – ni siquiera parece que respiren – se burlo.

-Serán la Decima Generación, pero así parecen unos idiotas – Alina los veía de arriba abajo.

-Me reservo mis comentarios – Celty prefería escuchar.

-No sean tan malos – Rias intervino – al menos díganlo en voz baja – sonrió burlona, la imagen que les daban era de chiste y como Jefa tal vez estaba mal que se burlara de sus antepasados, pero era parte de ella, venia en su sangre y nada podía hacerse.

-Vi… Vigésima Gene… ración – Tsuna no podía procesarlo.

-¡Más respeto, mocosos! – gruño Gokudera regresando a la compostura.

-Es sorprendente – Yamamto no salía de su asombro, pero aun así sonrió bobamente.

-¡Extremo! – no tenía nada más que decir.

-Oya, oya – Mukuro no baja la guardia, pero sin duda le llamaban la atención.

Hibari solo los observaba, era Hibari y no demostraría nada más que su seriedad aunque estuviera curioso.

-¿Creen que nos creeremos eso? – la voz de la razón salió a flote, como siempre, Reborn era el primero en pensar las cosas.

-¿Si? – respondió en forma de pregunta la castaña.

-Reborn-san tiene razón, nada asegura que sea verdad – el segundo más racional, en ocasiones, hablo también.

-Te atreves a cuestionar la palabra de mi _Ventesima_ – Alexandre lo vio enojado.

-Se ven jóvenes – comento bajamente Chrome.

-Bueno, los mayores tienen veinte y el resto tenemos dieciocho – Alexandra se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Si supieran la edad en la que nos hicimos Guardianes – musito Alina, en los tiempos en que Vivian no era nada raro que desde temprana edad supieras combatir y menos para aquellos que controlaban alguna llama.

-Y la que Rias tuvo que tomar el cargo – Seth la vio de reojo, sus palabras hicieron que todos guardaran silencio.

Viendo que estaban por preguntar por eso, Celty se adelanto, no quería incomodar a la castaña – de cualquier manera, no tienen por qué dudar de su palabra – su voz tan baja, per perfectamente entendible.

-Ma, ma – intervino Yamamoto al ver que volvían a estar a la defensiva – solo decimos que es increíble.

-Aparecieron de repente al extremo –comento Ryohei.

-¿Qué es tan increíble? – dijo la peli azul.

-Ustedes han viajado al futuro, ¿por qué no podríamos nosotros hacerlo al pasado? – Rias se mostro serena ignorando todo lo anterior.

Eso llamo la atención de todos los hombres, nadie a excepción de los involucrados sabían de su viaje al futuro.

-¿Cómo saben eso? – Gokudera los vio desconfiado.

-Sabemos todo sobre ustedes – Seth sonrió con suficiencia, les había hablado sobre la historia de todas y cada una de la Generaciones de Vongola.

-¿Cómo…? – Tsuna no alcanzo a terminar su frase.

-¿Son sordos o qué? – exclamó irritada la rubia – somos la Vigésima Generación, es obvio que sepamos de las anteriores – ya se estaba hartando de todo aquello.

-Compruébenlo – ordenó Reborn – con los anillos – no había mejor manera de asegurarse de que lo dicho era verdad.

Los anillos Vongola eran algo único que solo podía pasar de Generación en Generación y si ellos venia del futuro siendo quienes decían ser, debían portar los anillos.

-Princesa – Celty, al igual que los demás, no haría nada sin el consentimiento de la castaña.

-Está bien – asintió vagamente – démosle el gusto.

Los jóvenes hicieron gestos aburridos y se dispusieron a dejar a la vista sus respectivos anillos. Se trataba de un estilo "Vintage" de oro blanco, casi plateado, grande del que destacaba una joya del color según la llama del portador, rodeado de finos detalles. Rias, de una brillante gema anaranjada, lo portaba en el dedo anular de la mano derecha; Michiru portaba el suyo, de gema roja, en el dedo gordo de la mano derecha; Alina, la gema morada, en el índice de la izquierda; Alexandra, de gema índigo, lo llevaba colgado de una de sus muñequeras de metal en el brazo derecho; Celty, de gema azul, lo portaba en el dedo medio de la izquierda; Alexandre, de gema verde, lo tenía colgado al cuello por una fina cadena de plata y Seth…

-¿Dónde está tu anillo? – inquirió Alexandre.

-Por aquí – contesto mientras se toqueteaba todo el cuerpo, no le gustaba usar el anillo así que prefería guardarlo entre sus ropas.

-Te estás tardando – canturreo Alexandra.

-Ya, ahí va – no dejaba de retorcerse – estoy seguro que lo puse por aquí.

-Tantea tu keffiyeh – sugirió la castaña refiriéndose a una prenda de su excéntrica vestimenta egipcia.

El pelinegro hizo caso – ¡aquí esta! – dijo sacándolo – tenias razón Jefesita – canturreo y mostro el anillo de gema amarilla.

La Decima Generación los veía atentos, analizándolos, no tenían la forma que normalmente, aunque debían tomar en cuenta que se adaptaban según sus dueños, sentían la esencia de los anillos, no había duda de que eran los originales… pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue una extraña cadena pegada a cada anillo. No harían tanto caso si no fuera porque las cadenas eran de llamas última voluntad del atributo correspondiente, que iba desde un extremo del anillo y se perdía entre las ropas de sus portadores… por lo que alcanzaron a percibir iban hacia el lado izquierdo del pecho.

-¿Contentos? – inquirió la castaña bajado su mano al igual que los demás, haciendo que la cadena de llamas quedara tapada y lejos de miradas curiosas.

-¿Qué eran esas cadenas? – Tsuna no pudo evitar preguntar, nunca había visto nada parecido.

-Nada importante – dijo tajante.

Sus Guardianes solo desviaron la mirada, llena de indescifrables sentimientos, ante esas palabras; cosa que no causo más que una mayor curiosidad en Reborn y una extraña sensación en Tsuna.

-Como sea – decidió dejar el tema por esta vez – aceptamos que son la Vigésima Generación – empezó Reborn, como siempre dejando de lado a Tsuna, que se suponía era la máxima autoridad; había cosas que nunca cambiarían - ¿Por qué están aquí?

Porque debía haber alguna razón para que de entre todas las futuras Generaciones fuera precisamente la Vigésima quien apareciera.

-¿A pasado algo… hay problemas en el futuro? – pregunto Tsuna, sinceramente no encontraba otra razón para que vinieran al pasado y más aun al notar que no se irían tan rápido; ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos.

-¿Qué si hay problemas? – exclamó sarcástico Seth – ¡ja! si supi… - no termino de hablar cuando Celty le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas - ¡auch! – se quejó, pero antes de empezar a reclamar se dio cuenta de las miradas de sus compañeros, no debía hablar de mas.

-Nada en particular – hablo la castaña, claro que tenían problemas, demasiados, pero no veía razón para contárselos. Los problemas eran suyos y aunque en parte estuviera relacionado con el Decimo no quería preocuparlos ni arruinar el buen presente que tenían, el futuro no debía afectarlos, no a ellos.

Reborn la vio analítico, sin duda algo ocultaban.

-¿Entonces? – inquirió curioso Yamamato.

-Lo más seguro es que sea obra del trió chiflado – Michiru hizo una mueca pensativa.

-¿Eh? – musito Ryohei.

-Las tres personas con más poder en la Familia después de mi – Rias hizo un gesto de estarle restando importancia al asunto.

-A los cuales hare sufrir cuando regresemos – susurro Alina, sin duda los haría pagar.

-Yo no lo diría tan seguro – se metió Alexandre – los dos K's son de temer – y aun así no había sentimiento de temor en sus palabras.

-Uno de ellos entrenó a la banda de locos – dijo Alexandra refiriéndose a la Elite – y Shotaro es hijo de una familia poderosa – agregó.

-Exacto – concordó Celty – no debes confiarte.

-Pero tu hazlo, será divertido ver su pelea – comento Seth echándose a reír al imaginarlo.

-Nada de peleas – intervino Rias – luego soy yo la que tiene que estar escuchando la quejas de Klaus – no es que el hombre le desagradara, de hecho le tenía un gran cariño, pero le aburría escuchar su palabrería.

-Hare lo que yo quiera – sentenció la rubia.

-¡Dejen de ignorarnos! – bramo Gokudera, se habían enfrascado en su plática que los habían dejado de lado olímpicamente.

-Oh, perdón – la castaña regreso su atención a ellos.

-Bien, entonces se quedaran en la mansión – dijo Tsuna tomando por sorpresa a todos.

-Tsuna – llamo Reborn y al ver los ojos de su alumno lo entendió.

-Decimo ¿está seguro? – aunque eran Vongola no se confiaba de ellos, aun.

-Lo estoy, aunque vengan del futuro son nuestra familia – con esas palabras los dejo aun mas sorprendidos y Reborn no pudo más que sonreír complacido.

-Tsuna – Yamamoto sonrió, su amigo no cambiaba.

-¡Extremo! Confiemos en Sawada – apoyo Ryohei.

-Es una molestia, pero bueno – Lambo se encogió de hombros.

-Mientras no se inmiscuyan en nuestros asuntos – Mukuro le sonrió malicioso viendo fijamente a Tsuna.

-¡Mukuro! – exclamo sonrojado al comprender las palabras de su Guardián.

-Mukuro-sama – Chrome también se avergonzó, el mayor no cambiaba.

-Hump, yo tengo asuntos que acabar contigo, Herbívoro – Hibari ignoró a los demás y se dirigió a la rubia.

-Cuando quieras – respondió al desafío.

-Hibari-san – llamo Tsuna, pero fue ignorado.

-Alina – llamo Rias y la rubia se detuvo, el alivio llego a Tsuna al pensar que no habría problemas – solo no lo mates – le sonrió.

-Solo jugaré un poco – regresó la sonrisa.

-¿¡Que!? – Tsuna no se creía lo escuchado, como ninguno de sus Guardianes.

En primera por la poca preocupación que mostraba por su Guardiana y en segunda porque le daba permiso de pelear.

Por su parte, Hibari la vio sutilmente curioso.

-Princesa – llamo Celty con aquel tono que la castaña conocía bien, nada de conceder caprichos a los demás, después de todo estaban en otro lugar y no deberían causar más problemas de los necesarios.

-Ah – suspiro, su Guardiana tenia razón – déjalo por ahora, Alina.

-Pero… - intento refutar.

-Hay que ser respetuosos con los mayores – fue su manera de decirle que dejara el juego y se comportara por el momento.

-¡Hey! – se quejo Lambo, no era tan mayor, de hecho era menor que ellos por muy raro que sonara.

-No te metas en esto, Herbívoro – amenazó Hibari, él quería pelear por haber interferido en su pacifico camino.

-¿A quién crees que llamas así? Anciano – dijeron Seth y Alexandre al mismo tiempo, nadie le ponía apodos a Rias excepto… bueno, cualquiera le ponía apodos pero al menos eran de su época.

A Hibari le salto una venita, se estaba irritando.

-Hibari-san, por favor – pidió Tsuna con su mirada seria.

El pelinegro solo bufo y volteo el rostro, el castaño era fuerte y aunque no le tenía miedo ni era su perro faldero, le tenía cierto respeto.

-Ustedes, cállense. Es mi presa – la rubia se preparó nuevamente.

-Alina – llamo de nuevo – déjalo y ya pelearemos las dos después – sabía que a su Guardiana le gustaba pelear y que mejor que con ella.

-Más vale que peles en serio – dijo aceptando el trato y regreso con los demás.

-Pero siempre peleo en serio – dijo componiendo un gesto adorable y contradictorio.

Sus Guardianes solo la vieron con una expresión sarcástica de "Si, claro". Los mayores solo la vieron intrigados, lucia demasiado frágil como para siquiera imaginarla peleando, pero bueno, las apariencias engañan y ellos mismos era una prueba de ello.

-Bien, ahora entremos – Reborn tomo camino para entrar a la mansión.

-Vamos – Tsuna les sonrió haciendo un gesto para que fueran con ellos.

-_"La misma sonrisa"_ – pensaron los Vigésimo Guardianes.

-Será mejor que hagan algo con sus compañeros – hablo Gokudera refiriéndose a los animales – no pueden entrar.

-¿Por qué no los guardan en sus cajas? – sugirió Ryohei.

-Meter a nuestros pequeños en una caja, olvídalo – dijo Michuro abrazándose a su zorro.

-Además no tenemos cajas – añadió Alexandra, cosa que llamo la atención de los mayores.

-Entonces como… - Yamamoto no termino cuando se le adelantaron.

-Y no nos gusta encerrarlos – Seth pegó su rostro con el peludo de su leopardo – es inhumano.

-Siempre estamos juntos – Celty poso su mano en el lomo de su enorme lobo.

Alexandre asintió en apoyo, mientras Rias ya tenía abrazado protectoramente a su hurón, claramente no lo encerraría.

-Además, si dejan entrar frutas ¿Por qué no animales? – refuto Seth apuntando a Mukuro.

-Oya, oya pero que insolente – el peli índigo levantó su tridente.

-Vamos, supongo que tienes tendencias tropicales no hay porque tener pena – Rias le sonrió como si lo que dijera no fuera ofensivo.

-Pequeña niña – siseo más que irritado.

-Mukuro – lo llamo Tsuna – son niños – le dijo con una mirada tierna.

El otro solo bajo el tridente y ladeo el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

-De cualquier manera, por lo menos los más grandes no pueden entrar – siguió el peli plata, se dio cuenta de cómo la castaña cuidaba del hurón y aunque no tenía especial sentimiento, la chica era una Jefa de Vongola y como tal le debía respeto, así viniera de otro tiempo; además de que tenía un aura parecida a la de su Decimo.

-Bien – aceptaron y se dispusieron a hablar con sus compañeros.

Los más grandes como Bastet, el leopardo; Dhuran, el lobo; Nox, la pantera y Kira el zorro se quedarían afuera, a los alrededores sin alejarse demasiado mientras que los pequeños Kibo, el hurón; Celty y Apolo, los colibríes e Isis la serpiente se quedarían con sus dueños siempre que estuvieran tranquilos.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

-¡Valla! – vieron sorprendidos el interior de la enorme mansión.

-No parece más grande que la Fortaleza – desmidió Alexandre viendo a todos lados.

-Qué lindo – exclamo Michiru tocando un jarrón.

-No se parece a las fotografías – comentó Alina.

-Las fotografías eran mejores – Seth se echó sobre un sillón.

-Así que esta es la mansión Vongola – susurro Rias viendo cada detalle con cierta tristeza.

-Princesa – Celty la vio de la misma manera, no había nadie que se sintiera tan triste como su Jefa por la situación ni tampoco quien sufriera más.

Nada paso desapercibido para la Decima Generación que se hacía mas y mas preguntas, pero antes de que alguno siquiera pudiera decir algo un par de gritos los alertaron.

-¡Cuidado! – Alexandra resbaló al pisar una de las cortinas y fue contra Michiru que por el empujón tiro el jarrón.

-¡Hey! – se quejó Alexandre al llegarle unos trozos de yeso y al dar un paso atrás pisó a Alina.

-¡Fíjate, idiota! – movió los brazos tirando en el proceso un par de figurillas que descansaban en un mesón.

-¿Eran valiosos? – soltó Rias como si nada.

-Entonces ¿Cuáles son nuestras habitaciones? – pregunto Seth con una sonrisa ignorando el desastre.

Celty solo soltó un suspiro resignado y negó con la cabeza, su Familia no cambiaba ni podían estar tranquilos un instante.

Los mayores solo veían estupefactos el desastre frente a ellos, no llevaban más de tres minutos ahí dentro y ya habían roto varias cosas que definitivamente eran valiosas y caras.

Su único pensamiento fue _"¿Cuánto permanecerán aquí?"_

* * *

¿Comentarios? *^*

Espero les gustara~

Aviso:

1* Para los dueños de los Occ´s, ahora si llego la hora(?), díganme al chico que quieren como pareja!

**Ojo**, Hibari, Gokudera y Reborn **están apartados**... por lo demás son libres de escoger~

2* Necesitare mas Occ's, para aquellos que gusten ir apartando lugar... por ahora solo pido que me lo digan con **la llama que quieran, a que "grupo" les gustaría y al personaje que quieran como pareja**... el resto de sus datos los pediré un poco adelante, tengo todo planeado! Aceptare **13** personitas, así que las que quieran ya saben... aparten!

*Alianza o "Locos"*

*Cielo - 1 lugar disponible

*Tormenta - 2 lugares disponibles

*Lluvia - 2 lugares disponibles

*Rayo - 2 lugares disponibles

*Sol - 2 lugares disponibles

*Nube - 2 lugares disponibles

*Niebla - 2 lugares disponibles

El tiempo limite es hasta que se llenen los lugares~

Ahora si... nos leemos!


	6. Primera Noche

**Notas de autor: **Holiwi~

Les traigo el nuevo capitulo recién salido del horno(?) xD

Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios... me hacen muy feliz! ouo

Espero les guste... la inspiración me había abandonado pero gracias a cierta personita regresó y de a montón, incluso he avanzado el siguiente capitulo!

*_lalalalalalalala - flash back._

-Disclaimer: los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano y la mayoría de los Occ's a sus respectivos creadores-.

* * *

**_Relatividad_**

**_~ Capitulo 5 ~_**

_"Lo entiendas o no, lo sepas o no, lo que existe, existe."_

Ahora comprendía la reacción de su intuición, la noche anterior había sentido que algo estaba por pasar y ahora que estaban ahí, quinientos años atrás, lo comprobaba y sobretodo sabía que tenía que ver con su sueño; no por nada había aparecido el Decimo también.

Se echó un poco de agua en la cara, cerró la llave y vio su reflejo en el espejo. Se sentía feliz, mucho, ser capaz de conocer a la Decima Generación era increíble… y sabia que Kawahira tenía un plan, porque era mas que obvio que había sido obra suya – con ayuda de Shotaro y Klaus -, él nunca la mandaría lejos si no fuera para protegerla a ella y a sus Guardianes.

Las cosas comenzaban a moverse y ella debía hacerlo también…

-Rias~ - escucho a su Guardián del Sol llamarle.

-Ya voy~ - respondió y salió del baño.

Una espaciosa habitación la recibió.

-Apresúrate que la cama se enfría – el pelinegro estaba recostado en el lado izquierdo de la cama en una pose provocativa y con una mano palmeaba a su lado.

Lo vio ya sin reacción alguna, estaba tan acostumbrada a sus excentricidades que solo le seguía el juego, era divertido después de todo.

-Deja las tonterías – la suave voz de su Guardiana de la Lluvia se dejo escuchar.

-No eres divertida, Colibrí-chan – Seth hizo un puchero haciendo una analogía con el nombre de Celty y uno de los Colibríes de Alexandra.

-No planeo serlo – dijo sacándose su capucha y la gorra, dejando a la vista su desarrollado cuerpo y su largo cabello plateado.

-Ya, mejor vamos a dormir – Rias se acercó y se dejó caer en la cama, quedando en medio del par que se acomodó a sus respectivos lados.

Cerró los ojos recordando el cómo es que terminaron compartiendo habitación.

-_Entonces ¿Cuáles son nuestras habitaciones? – pregunto Seth con una sonrisa ignorando el desastre._

_-Pues – Tsuna lo medito un instante dejando de lado el desastre frente a él – tenemos solo tres habitaciones._

_-¿Solo tres? ¡Pero si este lugar es enorme! – replicó el de trenza._

_-En la fortaleza tenemos cientos de habitaciones – Alexandra tomo asiento en uno de los sillones._

_-No son cientos – Michiru la vio replicado lo exagerada._

_-Bueno, pero si un par de cientos – dijo sin más._

_-Igual, para ser una mansión, que tengan solo tres habitaciones disponibles es patético – Alexandre se acercó hasta quedar junto a la castaña._

_-No nos menosprecies, mocoso – bramo Gokudera ya bastante irritado por los recién llegados._

_-Lo que pasa es que las demás están reservadas – habló Yamamoto._

_-¿Reservadas? – inquirió Alina acariciando a Isis._

_-Esperamos visitas durante los próximos días – siguió el espadachín._

_-¡Kyoko y Haru vienen al extremo! – Ryohei era el más emocionado por la visita de su hermana._

_-Oh – realmente no les interesaba._

_Hibari ya había sobrepasado su límite para estar en multitudes, así que sin decir palabra simplemente salió del lugar, por ahora no tenía interés en la bola de herbívoros recién llegados._

_-Oya, oya, que aburrido Ave-kun – pero Mukuro no fue escuchado por el otro o tal vez simplemente fue ignorado._

_-Repartiremos las habitaciones – la voz de Celty los hizo regresar al tema._

_-Eso mismo iba a decir yo, Cel-chan – Michiru se paró dispuesta a desempeñar su papel como Mano Derecha – son tres habitaciones y nosotros somos siete, entonces… - se vio interrumpida._

_-Yo ya lo planee – Seth tomo la palabra – Rias y yo nos quedaremos en una habitación y los demás pueden repartirse las que quedan._

_Todos se le quedaron viendo, incluso la Decima Generación… relamente eran personas extrañas, claro que la forma en la que el chico se desenvolvía y decía las cosas llamó la atención de cierto Hitman, algo le decía que podía esperar mucho sadismo del de trenza… ya saben, entre sádicos chiflados se reconocen._

_-¿Por qué tienes que ser tu quien se quede con ella? – Alina lo vio aburrida sabiendo de antemano su respuesta._

_-Porque soy un chico y alguien tiene que protegerla en este lugar desconocido – explicó de forma obvia… si, bastante predecible pensó la rubia._

_-Si es así, bien puedo hacerlo yo – Alexandre lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-¡Ni hablar! – Alexandra entro en la contienda – no dejare que un par de chicos idiotas compartan habitación con Princess – no dejaría que nadie mancillara la inocencia de su Jefa._

_-Buen punto – apoyó Celty._

_-¡Oigan! – Michiru se hizo notar de nuevo – yo soy la Mano Derecha, yo soy quien las repartirá y en todo caso… ¡yo soy quien debe compartir la habitación! – la discusión apenas empezaba._

_-¿No deberías hacer algo? – Lambo, que estaba más cerca de la joven Jefa, le preguntó._

_-Na, es divertido verlos discutir por mi – se encogió de hombros, no es que se diera importancia, pero eso la hacía sentir querida, además de que era divertido._

_Los mayores la vieron raro, no parecía tener los estándares de un Jefe como tal. La rubia se mantenía al margen, no era de las que gozaran compartir espacio con otras personas, de hecho, odiaba andar en grupo, pero ahora no tenía mas opción._

_-Para que no haya problema… - Rias se decidió a intervenir ganándose la atención de todos – se repetirán las habitaciones de dos en dos y yo dormiré con el Decimo – dijo con una sonrisa ingenua._

_-¿¡Que!? – eso nadie se lo esperaba._

_-Ri-tan – la peli azul la vio azorada – no puedes compartir habitación con un extraño._

_-Pero no es un extraño, lo saben – los vio segura y los otros lo sabían mejor que nadie, eso se gano la atención de Reborn – además no creo que a Tsuna le moleste – dijo con familiaridad volteando a ver al mencionado._

_-¿Eh? – a penas y procesaba lo escuchado - ¡Eh! – ahora estaba sonrojado, su sucesora sí que era desinhibida._

_-Pero que fresca, pequeña niña – siseo más que molesto por las palabras de la castaña, nadie compartía habitación con Su Tsunayoshi, solo él._

_-Cierto – ignoró la molestia del peli índigo – haría mal tercio entre ustedes – se quedo pensativa._

_-¿Cómo sabes eso? – por primera vez habló Reborn, le pareció demasiado sospechoso, nadie fuera de los más cercanos a la familia sabían de la relación que Tsuna tenía con Mukuro._

_-Soy del futuro ¿recuerdas? – respondió entendiendo su pregunta, el pelinegro solo la vio, esa chica era demasiado misteriosa._

_-Mukuro-sama – llamo Nagi tratando de tranquilizar al mayor._

_-Retomando lo de las habitaciones – Seth llamo la atención una vez mas – Rias y yo, ¡he dicho! – sentenció y con eso se sentó._

_La discusión comenzó una vez más._

_-Princesa – la cabeza le estaba doliendo y la única persona que podía ponerle fin a eso era la misma por quien discutían._

_-Ok – se compadeció de su Guardiana – como a Celty ya le esta doliendo la cabeza y no puedo hacer mal tercio porque el Hombre Piña se enoja – llamó la atención de sus Guardianes y a lo ultimo Mukuro la vio asesino – las habitaciones quedan así:_

_-Michiru y Alina en una habitación – la peli azul soltó un suspiro resignado, pero incapaz de refutar mientras que la rubia solo hizo un mohín, por lo menos no le había tocado con uno de los más ruidosos._

_-Alexandra y Alexandre en otra._

_-¿Por qué? – reclamaron los dos._

_-Porque sus nombres son parecidos – dijo sin más y a todos les resbaló una gotita por la sien._

_-Seth, Celty y yo en la última – terminó de repartir._

_La mayor asintió y el pelinegro hizo un puchero – oh bueno, dormiré con dos preciosas mujeres… mueran de celos – exclamo al estilo galán._

Y así terminaron las cosas, aunque bien sabia que de nada había servido todo aquello, el resultado sería el mismo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse un par de veces, la ventana siendo recorrida, algunas fuertes pisadas y sintió el colchón hundirse.

-Buenas noches – susurró acurrucándose entre las sabanas.

-Buenas noches – respondieron todos sus Guardianes siendo sus voces acompañadas por los tenues gruñidos de sus respectivos compañeros.

Siempre el mismo resultado, todos juntos.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras en su mente repasaba los sucesos ocurridos, su intuición, como siempre, no se había equivocado.

Soltó un suspiro.

Nunca imaginó que sucedería tal cosa, que futuras generaciones viajara al pasado y para ser sinceros, le preocupaba. Porque él que ya había pasado por ello sentía que algo andaba mal, no pudieron haber llegado por simple casualidad o accidente, no… había algo mas, algo que no sabía y una parte de él no quería saberlo.

El recuerdo de su sueño llego a su mente como un flash y lo entendió, la chica de su sueño era Rias, esos ojos…

-¿Te encuentras bien? Tsunayoshi-kun – la voz de Mukuro lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Sí, solo pienso en lo ocurrido esta tarde.

-Uh, esos niños – siseo ya irritándose, no pasaba por alto la manera en que se comportaban con él, en especial la castaña.

-Mukuro – musitó un tanto cansado, aunque entendía al mayor no creía que fuera para tanto.

El ilusionista se tranquilizo y camino hasta quedar frente al Vongola.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunto viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Hacer? ¿De qué hablas? – levantó la vista confundido.

-Con esto, ambos sabemos que la llegada de esos niños no es solo casualidad – valla, no era el único que lo pensaba – y tu le estas dando demasiadas vueltas – posó su blanca mano en la cabeza castaña.

-Lo sé, pero no sé su venida sea buena o mala – no aparto la vista del par de ojos heterocromaticos – solo sé que ella me causa un sentiminto extraño – se sinceró.

-Ella… la pequeña niña – musitó, no le agradaba que su pareja dijera tal cosa, pero sabía que no había otro sentido.

-Por alguna razón, cada vez que la veo se me oprime el corazón – no la había visto más que esa vez y ya sentía aquello, no entendía lo que le sucedía ni lo que significaba aquella sensación.

Mukuro solo lo observó, no tenía nada que decir sobre eso puesto que el sentía lo mismo, inexplicablemente la castaña le causaba cierta impresión. No podía describirlo, apenas la conocía y sin sentido alguno podía sentir una extraña unión con ella.

Tal vez se debía a que los sentimientos de Tsunayoshi repercutían en él, desde que comenzaron a salir una extraña conexión creció entre ellos. Era como si pudiera sentir lo mismo que el Vongola, una misteriosa empatía que quería creer era una hilarante muestra de lo fuerte que era su relación… de lo fuerte e inquebrantable que era su amor.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

_Año 2XXX_

_Lugar desconocido_

La oscuridad era lo único que se percibía en aquel lugar, ni la luz de la luna que brillaba en lo alto del cielo lograba disipar del todo aquel manto negro.

Se trataba de un espacioso salón, uno del cual solo destacaba un ostentoso sillón, una especie de trono en el cual podía notarse una elegante silueta.

Aquel misterioso ser se encontraba recostado en el cómodo sillón observando los tenues rayos de luz que se filtraban… paseando sus oscuros ojos por aquellos halos no dejaba de pensar en su "adoración", hacía horas que había dejado de sentir su presencia.

Al principio se había sobresaltado, el no sentirla solo podía significar que estaba muerta, pero eso era imposible, puesto que eso no sucedería hasta que la tuviera entre sus manos… su codiciado Cielo solo podía morir por sus manos. Al clamarse la razón regresó, no había muchas maneras de que lograra esconder su esencia por lo que solo quedaba una opción, una que no le causaba más que gracia… el insulso de Kawahira no cambiaba.

El pobre era tan inocente, pensar que realmente podría alejarla, bonito sueño; en fin, dejaría que se divirtieran un poco.

-Eminencia – la voz femenina de una de sus subordinadas le hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué ocurre? – su voz fuerte resonó por el lugar.

-Algunos de nuestros grupos se encontraron con la Élite – anunció la mujer desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Y?

-Fueron vencidos…nuestros hombres – su voz no denotaba sentimiento alguno.

No le sorprendió, en realidad no, sus grupos no tenían oportunidad contra la Élite de Vongola.

-¿Algo más? – asi como no le sorprendía tampoco le importaba, de igual manera nadie que no quisiera era capaz de llegar a sus dominios.

-Se ha detectado movimiento enemigo en otras de nuestras bases.

-Ya veo – no podía olvidarse de las molestas familias que aun mantenían Alianzas con Vongola.

-Eso es todo – terminó su informe.

-Bien, puedes retirarte – no sentía preocupación alguna, nada de lo dicho tenia mayor peso que el de algunos insectos molestos, insectos que podía aplastar en segundos.

Pero quería tomarse su tiempo.

La mujer hizo una reverencia y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando de nuevo a aquel ser rodeado de oscuridad.

* * *

Oh si... los malos van apareciendo, mas o menos xD

¿les gustó? ¿reviews? *^*

-Sobre los lugares... van asi:

-XX PRINCIPAL-

*Cielo - Rias Andersen / Hibari

*Tormenta - Michiru Toyotomi / Xanxus

*Lluvia - Celty Kruger / ¿?

*Sol - Seth Nightry - Reborn

*Rayo - Alexandre Black / ¿?

*Nube - Alina Hasagawa / Alaude

*Niebla - Alexandra Panhouse / Gokudera

-ALIANZA-

*Cielo - ocupado

*Tormenta - libre

*Lluvia - libre

*Nube - Yullen-neko / Dino

*Niebla - Alice Kyteler / Giotto

*Rayo - Apartado

*Sol - libre

-ÉLITE-

*Cielo - Luzbell / ¿?

*Tormenta: Rosalie Von Einswald /¿Fon?

*Lluvia - libre

*Rayo - libre

*Sol - Alice Hayalet / ¿?

*Nube - Alexander Nikolaevich Hell / Chrome Dokuro

*Niebla - libre

Así van las cosas, para las que falten de pareja, no les puse porque ya se los habían ganado uwu... pero aun tienen de donde escoger, quedan varios chicos incluidos la Primera Generación... a excepción de Byakuran tengo planes para él.

Eso es todo por ahora!

Nos leemos, twinkis~


	7. Nuevo día - Visitas

**Notas de autor:** Hey, twinkis~

Ya con nuevo capitulo, soy rápida muajajaja(?)xD

Como siempre, gracias por leer y sobretodo a quienes dejan comentario... las amo! w

Esta vez me quedo mas largo de lo normal... Estro fue bueno - apapacha -.

Disfrútenlo!

-Disclaimer: KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano y la mayoría de los Occ's a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

**_Relatividad_**

**_~ Capitulo 6 ~_**

_"... Mi vida es como una flor que todavía no se ha abierto, en el principio de mi juventud quiero atesorarlo todo y no tener resentimientos... "_

Un nuevo día llegó, el cielo azul, el sol brillante, los pájaros cantando y él tomando un "tranquilo" desayuno en compañía de sus amigos; si, nada fuera de lo normal o eso pensaría si no fuera por las persona durmiendo en las habitaciones…

Despertó esperando que lo sucedido el día anterior hubiera sido solo un sueño o una alucinación, pero la realidad lo golpeó cuando al pasar por la habitación asignada a su sucesora y dos de sus Guardianes escuchó fuertes ronquidos o eran más bien ¿gruñidos? En fin, el punto es que estaban ahí y no había sido un sueño. Sonaba bastante patético que pensara de esa forma siendo que ahora era el respetado Decimo Vongola, pero había cosas que no cambiaban, como el hecho de no querer involucrarse con gente peligrosa o desastrosa como intuía eran sus visitantes.

Pero bueno, si podía con sus propios Guardianes con mucha más razón podría con los menores ¿no?

-Es mi desayuno – con su cuchillo bloqueó rápidamente el tenedor que iba dispuesto a quitarle su comida.

-Vas mejorando, Tsuna – respondió Reborn, al ver a su alumno ido quiso aprovechar y ver que tan ensimismado estaba, para ser el Jefe darse el lujo de perderse por completo en sus pensamientos era algo que no podía darse.

-Por cierto, Hibari-san ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en la mansión? – su Guardián solía ir pocas veces a la mansión y cuando iba no se quedaba mucho, algo que de cierta forma le decaía. Hibari era parte de su familia y como tal le gustaría que compartiera mas con ellos, pero no por nada era el Guardián de la Nube, solitario como solo él podía ser y no quedaba más que entenderlo.

-Un tiempo – respondió sin más continuando con su comida.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Bastardo, responde como se debe – exclamó Gokudera, todavía que su Decimo se tomaba la molestia de preocuparse por el otro.

Pero como siempre, solo fue ignorado.

-Maldito – siseo, su irritación por la poca atención del mayor nunca cambiaria.

-Ya, tranquilo Gokudera – intervino Yamamoto sin dejar su sonrisa – lo importante es que Hibari se quedara un poco más, ¿no? Tsuna.

-Si – asintió sonriendo.

-Eso si no huye primero – Mukuro vio malicioso a su eterno Némesis, su pasatiempo favorito (molestar al Prefecto) no podía cambiarlo, además de que le molestaba tanta alegría de SU castaño por alguien más que no fuera él.

Oh si, era posesivo y monopolizador… ¿algún problema?

-¿Quien huira? – respondió Hibari bajando los cubiertos.

-Quien más que tu Ave-kun, con eso de que odias las multitudes – lo vio burlón.

-Ho, odio mas a los chiflados cabezas de piña – regresó la burla.

-Oya, oya Ave-kun – un tic le salió en el ojo y se paró dispuesto a empezar una pelea bien correspondida por el pelinegro que también se había parado.

-¡Extremo, Yo me uno! – se metió Ryohei, siempre era bueno tener una buena práctica en la mañana.

-Yo ya termine así que me voy – Lambo se paró de su lugar y fue rápidamente a la puerta, no quería estar en medio de esos locos sádicos.

-¿A dónde tan rápido? Vaca estúpida – Reborn lo tomó del cuello de su camisa – el desayuno es algo que se hace en familia.

-Esto más que familia parece un manicomio – se quejó.

-¡Ustedes! – Gokudera se paró de su asiento y fue donde los mayores – no interrumpan el desayuno del Decimo – les dijo serio, pero fue ignorado.

-Déjalos Gokudera – Yamammoto seguía desayunando tranquilamente, solo le hacía gracia.

Tsuna solo les veía desde su lugar, no tenia caso que se metiera igual no le harían caso; además entendía que esa era su manera de llevarse y transmitir su amistad, claro que ellos no eran conscientes de eso o mejor dicho, lo ignoraban.

-Boss – llamo Chrome - ¿no los detendrá?

-Sabes que no hay caso con ellos – la vio tranquilo – ya se les pasara – y de paso se ahorraba posibles magulladuras.

-Decimo – un hombre mayor vestido de mayordomo entró al comedor ignorando la escena de los Guardianes – Kyoko-san, Haru-san y Bianchi-sama han llegado – anunció.

-Gracias, ahora vamos – sonrió al mayordomo que tras una reverencia salió del lugar – ya oyeron chicos – fue todo lo que dijo para ir al vestíbulo en compañía de Chrome., Reborn y Lambo.

Los demás lo vieron salir y dándose miradas dejaron de lado su pelea y se dispusieron a salir tumben, hacia tiempo que no veían a las chicas y aunque no lo admitieran les agradaba verlas.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

-Bianchi, Haru, Kyoko-chan – saludó jovial al ver al trió de chicas en el vestíbulo.

-Tsuna – la peli rosa asintió a modo de saludo portando un par de lentes oscuros.

-¡Tsuna-san! – Haru saludó tan alegre como siempre, a pesar de que su personalidad no había cambiado, más que lo necesario al madurar, su físico sí que lo había hecho… convirtiéndose en una preciosa mujer.

-Tsuna-kun – Kyoko le sonrió como solía hacerlo, su tono siempre dulce al igual que su rostro. Como su castaña amiga, había crecido siendo una hermosa mujer.

-Chicas – Chrome sonrió y se acercó, las cuatro se fundieron en un abrazo.

-¡Kyoko! – el boxeador fue el primero en salir e ir donde su hermana menor.

-¡Onii-chan! – corrió a abrazar al mayor.

-Hayato – Bicnachi hizo ademan de acercarse al peli plata.

-Hermana – sonio levemente sin acercarse, aun tenía cierta reticencia con ella.

-Hola a todos – saludo Haru sonriente.

-Es bueno verlos – la peli naranja los vio a todos.

-Es bueno tenerlas aquí – Yamamoto les sonrió.

Hibari y Mukuro solo las observaron, a su manera, y las chicas entendieron que ese era su saludo.

-Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi – Lambo fue quien se acercó depositando un beso en el dorso de cada una.

-Lambo-chan – Kyoko le sonrió con ternura, siempre lo vería como el pequeño niño vaca.

-Sigues creciendo tanto, Lambo-chan – Haru no pudo evitar desordenarle el pelo cariñosamente.

-Hump, solo crece físicamente porque mentalmente sigue siendo la misma vaca estúpida – y Reborn no podía faltar en aquella conmovedora reunión.

-¡Reborn-chan! – ambas chicas le sonrieron radiantes.

-Reborn – Bianchi se acercó hasta darle un fuerte abrazo, tal vez ya había superado su amor por el Hitman, pero eso no evitaba que fuera cariñosa con el sexy chico que ahora era.

-Hola chicas, Bianchi – sonrió a su manera.

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo sádico molesto – musitó Lambo por lo bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo? Vaca – lo vio amenazante.

-Nada – negó de manera normal.

-Por cierto Tsuna-kun – Kyoko se dirigió al castaño – venimos acompañadas de alguien más, espero que no te moleste.

-¿Acompañadas?

-Sí, es un anciano muy curioso – comentó Haru.

-¿Bianchi? – cuestión Reborn, pero antes de que esta contestara algunos pasos y voces los hicieron voltear.

-¿Quién habla tan temprano en la mañana? – una pelirroja empezó a bajar por las escaleras, su rostro aun con rastros de sueño, siendo seguida por su par de colibrís.

Las chicas la veían curiosas y los mayores la analizaban.

-¡¿Quién hace tanto escándalo? Ale-chan! – se oyó el grito y de inmediato una peli azul apareció en lo alto.

-¡Son los ancianos! – respondió llegando donde ellos.

-¿A quién le dices Anciano? Chiquilla – bramo Gokudera.

-¿A ustedes? – soltó un bostezo y centro su atención en el peli plata.

-Más respeto, somos tus mayores – arrugó el ceño.

-Pues por eso – lo vio obvia – son quinientos años mayores… ¿te lo explico con manzanas? – preguntó un tanto burlona.

-¡Tu! – siseo molesto.

-Aunque necesitaría muchas – se tomó la barbilla pensativa, después de todo eran cinco siglos.

-No lo tomes a pecho, Gokudera – el espadachín se acercó apoyando una mano en el hombro del otro.

-Tsk – volteo el rostro, no le causaría problemas a su Jefe solo por una niña.

-Oh, buenos dias~ - la peli azul llego a un lado de su compañera.

-Buenos días Michiru – correspondió el saludo.

-Onni-chan – llamo Kyoko sin dejar de ver a las otras - ¿Quiénes… - pero fue interrumpida por nuevas voces.

-Valla, ya están despiertas – la rubia bajo calmadamente.

-Alina – le sonrieron.

-Oh – la pelirroja volteo a ver a la peli azul - ¿nos despertamos antes que Alina? – preguntó sorprendida, la rubia siempre era la primera en despertarse.

-Si – Michiru parecía procesarlo - ¡le ganamos a A-chan! – exclamo contenta y comenzó a saltar junto con Alexandra.

Alina solo negó con la cabeza sin hacer caso de sus desfiguros, aunque con su orgullo muy, pero muy levemente afectado.

-Ya están con su griterío – Alexandre bajó despreocupadamente.

-Buenas Ale-kun~ – canturreó Michiru recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo como respuesta.

-¿Qué no se puede dormir a gusto en este lugar? – la jocosa voz de Seth se dejó escuchar.

-Dormiste diez horas – seguida de la suave voz de Celty.

-Con más razón me quejo, yo necesito de mis doce horas de sueño de belleza – el par apareció en lo alto de la escalera - ¿o cómo crees que mantengo este cutis perfecto? – poso sus manos en su rostro como si fuera una diva.

-No tengo nada que decir sobre eso – prefería ignorarlo antes de que el otro empezara con sus desvaríos de belleza.

-Buenos días a todos – gritó Seth bajando a saltitos por la escalera – Ancianos – se inclino respetuosamente.

-Buenos días – Celty hizo lo propio.

-¡Mocoso! – Gokudera estaba por reclamar cuando fue interrumpido por el castaño.

-Buenos días – no tenia caso ponerse a regañar.

-Decimo – los menores saludaron cortésmente, era un Jefe Vongola "legendario", le debían respeto.

Los mayores los vieron curiosos, tal vez no eran tan irrespetuosos como pensaban.

-¿Durmieron bien? – preguntó amablemente Tsuna.

-Decimo, no tiene que ser tan amable con estos mocosos – Gokudera los vio reprobatorio.

-Gokudera-kun – Tsuna lo vio resignado.

-¿Algún problema con nosotros? Mechita – Alexandra podía ser muy amable y carismática, pero no toleraba que la insultaran ni a ella ni a su familia.

-¿Mechita?- le salió un tic que fue acompañado por las risas de los demás Guardianes.

-Calma, chico bomba, no querrás causarle problemas a Tsunayoshi-kun – una amenaza disfrazada por cortesía del Ilusionista.

El peli plata no contestó, solo fulminó con la mirada a la pelirroja.

-Pues ahora que lo preguntas, no – Seth regresó al tema – amanecí con una tortícolis que para que te cuento – se quejó sobándose el cuello.

-Te quejas de tortícolis – Alexandre se metió a al platica – yo tuve que soportar el peso de esta ballena – señalo con el pulgar a la peli azul.

-¿A quién llamas ballena? – lo miro amenazante – si yo amanecí con medio cuerpo colgando fuera de la cama– hizo un mohín.

-Y yo desperté en el piso, ¡el piso! – hizo énfasis en lo ultimo la peli roja.

-¿Celty? – preguntó Seth dándole la oportunidad de quejarse.

-Posición invertida – fue todo lo que dijo y el resto lo entendió.

Voltearon a ver a Alina quien solo los escuchaba desinteresada, no hacía falta preguntar, se veía perfectamente y de seguro encontró la manera de dormir bien.

-Había sillones en la habitación – se encogió de hombros contestando la muda pregunta de sus compañeros.

Tal y como pensaron.

-Que extremo – musito Ryohei como si lo comentado fuera increíble, el resto solo escuchaba divertido más que seguros de que habían compartido la habitación.

-Ryohei-san – llamo esta vez Haru - ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

-Dinos Onni-chan.

-Pues… - no sabía por dónde comenzar, ni él lo tenía muy claro aun.

-¿Reborn? – pregunto a su vez Bianchi.

-Se los explicare, solo un momento – dijo dejándolas extrañadas.

El pelinegro veía y escuchaba todo divertido, sin duda eran personas interesantes y aun faltaba quien más le intrigaba.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta ¿y la Jefesita? – Seth vio a todos lados.

-Cierto, debe seguir dormida – comentó Michiru.

-Yo no la vi en la habitación – Alexandre contrajo el ceño.

-Ahora que lo mencionas – Celty se puso pensativa.

-Hasta ahora se dan cuenta – bufó Alina.

-¿Ya lo habías notado? – Alexandra la vio entre curiosa y molesta por no habérselos dicho antes.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste? – Michiru la vio acusadora.

-A veces pareciera que la _Ventesima_ no te importa – Alexandre la vio fríamente recibiendo una mirada igual de la rubia.

Eso sí que llamo la atención de la Decima Generación.

El pelinegro de trenza se aclaró la garganta para impedir un enfrentamiento entre esos dos – hablamos de Rias, seguro se despertó a mitad de la noche, fue al baño y se quedó dormida.

-Dormirse en el baño, eso no… - intento refutar la peli azul, pero calló de inmediato, no sería algo raro ni nuevo.

-¿Por qué siempre hacen tanto ruido? – una suave voz somnolienta se oyó en lo alto de la escalera.

-Princesa – Celty la vio aliviada al igual que los demás.

La castaña dio un bostezo y se llevó la mano al ojo izquierdo para tallárselo, recién despertaba y apenas era consciente de su entorno, aun desperezándose y sin apartar la mano de su ojo dio un paso para bajar con sus Guardianes. Claro que sin ser del todo consciente, no reparo en las escaleras y no dio el paso como debía, lo que la dejó por los aires a punto de caer sin remedio.

Tsuna la vio alarmado y al igual que con Mukuro una inexplicable preocupación le nació al ver que la chica caía.

-¡Ri-tan! – grito Michiru.

Y ante la sorpresa y alivio de todos la castaña fue salvada.

-Ouw – musitó al sentir que caí en algo cálido y peludo.

-Duhran – susurró Celty al ver que su precioso lobo se apresuro a atrapar en su lomo a Rias.

La castaña se paró ya estando consciente de todo – estoy bien – acarició la cabeza de su pequeño hurón, que salió disparado hacia su ama preocupado – gracias Duhran – acarició las orejas del lobo.

-Eso estuvo cerca – comento Alexandra.

-¿Qué se siente casi caer por las escaleras? – Seth la vio con exagerada curiosidad.

-¿Lo de siempre? – claro, esa no había sido la primera vez.

-¿Qué hace el lobo aquí dentro? – Gokudera se mostro molesto de nuevo.

-Tranquilo cabeza de pulpo – Ryhoei lo vio animado.

-Hazle caso, además ellos ya se van – Alexandre lo vio como si nada.

-¿Ellos? – Yamamoto lo vio curioso y por respuesta los animales salieron corriendo escaleras abajo.

Todos y cada uno de los compañeros animales, Michiru abrió la enorme puerta y dejó que los más grandes salieran.

-Herbívoros – Hibari los vio con simpleza.

-¿Eh? ¿son vegetarianos? – Rias lo vio curioso, lo había oído perfectamente y fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Hibari solo la vio fijamente, pero no contesto nada.

-Eso… - Tsuna no sabía que contestar, era claro que eso debió molestar a su Guardián pero al ver que no hacía nada también lo paso por alto.

-¿Dónde estabas? – cuestión de inmediato Alina regresando al tema.

-Durmiendo – la vio raro, donde mas estaría sino en la habitación durmiendo.

-¿Dónde? – repitió esta vez Celty.

-Pues… de alguna manera termine bajo la cama – se encogió de hombros y los demás solo la vieron con una gotita en la sien.

-Emmm – Haru se aclaró la garganta, llevaban mucho siendo ignoradas y además quería saber quiénes eran.

-Lo siento chicas – Tsuna las vio avergonzado, se había olvidado de ellas por un momento.

-Pero que bellas señoritas tenemos aquí – Seth entro a su modo galán e intento acercarse a ellas.

-Ni lo intentes – Celty lo tenía tomado de la oreja sin hacerle daño.

-Es temprano para que andes con tus conquistas, Seth-chi – Michiru le reprendió.

-Alexandre, compañero – llamo al otro pelinegro en busca de apoyo, no por nada iban untos a "cazar" preciosas chicas.

El mencionado lo ignoró, estaba frente a su _Ventesima_ y no pensaba hacer desfiguros, su imagen ante todo.

-Soy Bianchi, la hermana mayor de Hayato – se decidió a presentarse.

-La hermana de mechita – la pelirroja le sonrió ante la molestia del peli plata.

-Soy Miura Haru – siguió la castaña.

-Soy Sasagawa Kyoko, hermana menor de Ryonehy onni-chan – hizo una venia.

Las tres fueron observadas por los menores quienes asintieron levemente a modo de reconocimiento.

-Rias Andersen – empezó con las presentaciones en vista de que ninguno de sus Guardianes lo hacía – ella es Michiru Toyotomi, Celty Kruger, Alina Hasagawa, Alexandra Panhouse, Seth Nightry y Alexandre Black – presentó señalando a cada uno.

-Verán chicas – comenzó Tsuna – ellos vienen del futuro – ante so las chicas lo vieron sorprendidas – de quinientos años adelante, para ser precisos – siguió – son la Vigésima Generación de Vongola.

Las tres quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par viendo a los menores frente a ellas.

-¿Qué es ese olor? – Alexandra olfateo el aire, ignorando las miradas de las mujeres.

-¡Comida! – exclamó Rias con ojos brillantes y sin demora salió corriendo en busca de tan sagrados alimentos.

-Hora de desayunar~ – dijeron los demás y siguieron a su Jefa dejando atrás a los mayores.

-Yo les explicaré – Reborn indico a las chicas y los demás asintieron para ir detrás de los niños.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

Cuando llegaron al comedor todo era un ir y venir de platos, no tenían idea de cómo llevaron toda la comida tan rápido, pero la mesa estaba llena y ahora que lo notaban incluso estaban devorando la comida de sus platos.

-Pásame el jamón – pidió la castaña.

-Aquí tienes Jefesita – Seth le tendió el plato.

-Gracias – le sonrió siguiendo con lo suyo.

-Ale-kun, la manzana por favor~ – canturreó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Ahí la tienes – se la lanzó.

-Dije pásamela, no lánzala – lo miro feo pero con la fruta en sus manos.

-Igual la atrapaste – se encogió de hombros dándole un trago a su jugo.

-Nada mal – Alina comía tranquilamente sus tostadas.

-Esto esta bueno – Alexandra meditaba los sabores – pero mi comida es mejor – sentenció sin afán de presumir.

-Sin duda – apoyó Celty, debía admitir que la comida que hacia la pelirroja era mejor que cualquiera que hubiera probado.

-Me siento un caníbal – el de trenza se llevo un pedazo de piña a la boca.

-Espero no haya sido familiar tuyo – Rias volteo a ver a Mukuro – no es nada personal – dijo ignorando el aura asesina que apareció.

-No hagas caso, Mukuro – Tsuna trató de tranquilizarlo.

El resto de los mayores rieron levemente por lo dicho, hasta Hibari tenía una leve sonrisa burlona.

-Tsuna – Rias llamó al mayor – ven y come conmigo – pidió.

-Gracias, pero ya desayuné – sonrió cortes sintiendo la molestia de Mukuro.

-¿En serio? – lo vio con ojos de cachorro que sin duda conmovieron a todos, menos claro a sus Guardianes – pues aun así siéntate conmigo – se paró de su lugar y fue donde el castaño jalándolo con ella para molestia del Ilusionista.

Los mayores se quedaron viendo todo el escándalo que tenían; las tres mujeres junto con Reborn y Chrome entraron al comedor.

-¿Realmente son la Vigésima Generacion? – soltó aun sin creerlo Haru mientras veía a los menores.

-Si – Reborn sonrió sardónico viendo la molestia que brotaba de algunos de los chicos ante la imperturbable aura de los más jovenes.

-Son muy curiosos – comentó Kyoko notando cierta concordancia con Tsuna y los chicos.

-Son molestos – comentó Lambo que estaba más cerca de ellos – se comieron mi cereal.

-Lambo-chan – lo vieron con cierta ternura.

Los mayores notaron la presencia de las chicas y comenzaron una plática con ellas mientras Tsuna era bombardeado por los comentarios de su sucesora ante la mirada de un irritado Mukuro.

Kyoko se quedó observando atentamente a ambos castaños, sentía cierto parecido entre ambos, no era solo hecho de que sus auras se parecieran, había algo más.

-Ustedes se parecen – soltó de repente ganándose la atención de todos.

-Kyoko-chan – el Vongola la vio extrañado.

-Rias-chan y Tsuna-kun – dijo causando extrañeza en todos y ganándose una sonrisa enigmática por parte de la mencionada, además de ciertas miradas indescifrables de los jóvenes Guardianes.

-Sin duda, una heredera de Vongola – la voz cansada de un anciano se dejó escuchar.

-¡Viejo Talbot! – lo reconocieron.

-Él es la compañía de la que hablábamos – dijo Bianchi.

-Talbot-jisan es muy divertido – comentó Haru.

Los Decimo Guardianes vieron al anciano, para haber pasado diez años no había cambiado nada.

-Viejo – Reborn no esperaba que el anciano fuera a la mansión por propia iniciativa.

-Tuve un presentimiento y cuando supe que las señoritas vendrían de visita me uní en su viaje – informó sobreentendiendo al Hitman.

Desde la última batalla había permanecido en Japón y de esa manera inexplicable que nadie quería saber lograba enterarse de todo.

-¿Presentimiento? – repitió Tsuna.

-Y no me equivoque – siguió tras asentir al cuestionamiento del castaño y sin apartar la dirección de su vista (oculta por el vendaje) de la menor – sangre Vongola, sin duda – comentó dejando intrigados a todos.

-Rias Andersen, un gusto Abuelo- saludó sin dejar que los mayores pudieran hacer sus preguntas.

-El gusto es mío, niña – respondió extrañamente jovial, había captado cierto tono en la voz de la chica… no haría más comentarios por el momento.

Reborn no paso desapercibido todo aquello.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

-¿Estás segura? – la peli azul se mostro seria sin dejar ver el rostro de su Jefa.

-Si – al terminar el desayuno se las arregló para quedar a solas con sus Guardianes en un pasillo.

-Pero no tiene nada de malo – la pelirroja no estaba muy de acuerdo con los planes de la castaña, para ella y los demás era claro que Rias quería decirlo.

-No quiero que se vean envueltos – su voz sonó firme y segura.

-Aunque tú no quieras, es más que seguro que es el plan de los K's –Alexandre se mantenía apoyado en una de las paredes – no por nada nos mandaron al pasado.

-Hay que darle la razón – la rubia estaba un tanto alejada de ellos, pero escuchando atentamente – la Decima Generación nos pueden ser útiles.

-No son herramientas, Alina – dijo seria – y hacer cualquier cosa con ellos, por muy inofensiva que sea, es involucrarlos.

-Ellos ya están involucrados – Seth mantenía la vista perdida – desde el momento en que llegamos aquí están más que metidos.

-Cierto, el solo conocernos ya los ha marcado – apoyó Celty a un lado de la castaña.

-¿Creen que no lo sé? – los vio fijamente, era plenamente consciente de ello y por la misma razón es que no quería meterlos más en sus problemas.

La Decima Generación vivía en un tiempo de paz y no quería quitarles eso, no quería que se preocuparan, no quería que supieran nada, en especial el Decimo.

-No puedes ocultarlo siempre – Alina se separo de la pared.

-Lo hare hasta que regresemos – no daría su brazo a torcer.

-Aun cuando eso te lastime – Seth la vio a los ojos.

-No es nada nuevo – respondió la mirada.

-Princess, ni siquiera le dirás al Decimo sobre… - Alexandra no pudo completar su frase.

-No.

-Pero… – Michiru intento refutar.

-Es decisión de la Princesa – intervino Celty – solo debemos obedecer.

-Tsk – Alexandre se alejo del grupo con las manos hechas puño, odiaba que la castaña fuera así, que se negara a ser un poco feliz por muy corto que fuera el tiempo y siempre por el bien de los demás.

-Bien, quieres seguir cargando con todo tu… como quieras – Seth no mostro expresion ni sentimeinto alguno y emprendió camino.

-Seth – llamo reprobatoria Celty, pero fue ignorada.

-No hagas caso, Ri-tan – la peli azul se apresuró a confortar a su Jefa.

-Está bien – le sonrió – solo hagan lo que dije.

-Ah~, bien – aceptaron resignadas.

Alina solo se fue e inmediatamente fue seguida por Michiru y Alexandra.

-Princesa.

-Estoy bien, Celty… mejor ve y procura que no destruyan mucho – cabeceo hacia donde sus Guardianes se fueron.

La encapuchada la observo por segundos para luego asentir – como ordene – y con eso se fue, debía seguir con su papel de niñera.

Rias la vio alejarse y también emprendió camino hacia el lado opuesto, paro sus pasos al doblar por una esquina.

-Shhh~ – hizo el gesto de guardar silencio al hombre frente a ella, había sentido su presencia desde hacia minutos, pero prefirió callar ante sus Guardianes.

-Herbívoro – la vio entre analítico y amenazante.

-Debo aclarar que también como carne – puntualizó ante el mote del otro.

La mirada de Hibari se intensificó – sea lo que sea, cualquier movimiento en falso y te morderé hasta la muerte.

-Eso suena con doble sentido ¿sabes? – ignoró la clara amenaza – podría pasar por algo pervertido – dejó su mirada sobre la acerada del pelinegro.

Hibari levantó leve y sutilmente su ceja izquierda, la chica no se inmutaba ante su presencia ni sus palabras, debía admitir que resultaba interesante – te vigilare – siguió ignorando sus palabras.

-¿En serio? – se acercó un poco - ¿crees poder hacerlo? – lo vio desafiante.

A toda respuesta mantuvo su mirada fija, sin duda era un Herbívoro interesante, aunque viendo esos extraños y profundos ojos tal vez podría pertenecer a otra clasificación… la pondría en duda.

-Niña – la voz de Talbot los sacó de su "ambiente".

-Abuelo – volteó a verlo al igual que el pelinegro.

-Demos un paseo – índico tras reconocer al Guardián de la Nube.

-Claro – volteó de nuevo hacia el Prefecto – nos vemos, Hibari – se despidió con una mirada enigmática.

La Nube la vio por momentos antes de irse también, después de todo no sería tan aburrido quedarse un poco más en la mansión.

-Tengo algunas preguntas – dijo el viejo Talbot una vez la castaña llegó a su lado.

-Que no me molestaría responder – dijo a su vez, el anciano le daba confianza y necesitaba de alguien sabio que le diera esperanzas, por muy pocas y débiles que estas fueran.

* * *

Las cosas van tomando forma y pronto aparecerá...

Ahskjhskjd espero les gustara y si fue así: ¡reviews!... como ya estamos avanzando y sus comentarios son mi animo, me pondré mala(?)... ahora las actualizaciones dependerán de los reviews que dejen, como leyeron.

Pasando a otras cosas... pueden hacer preguntas! Cualquier duda, intriga o lo que pase por su mente... dejen sus preguntas y las mas creativas, divertidas, raras(?) seran contestadas - sonó a concurso mal pagado xD - na, todas serán contestadas en la medida que se posible para no dar spoiler.

Ahora lo de los Occ´s:

-ESCUADRÓN PRINCIPAL-

*Cielo - Rias Andersen / Hibari

*Tormenta - Michiru Toyotomi / Xanxus

*Lluvia - Celty Kruger / ¿?

*Sol - Seth Nightry - Reborn

*Rayo - Alexandre Black / Belphegor

*Nube - Alina Hasagawa / Alaude

*Niebla - Alexandra Panhouse / Gokudera

-ALIANZA-

*Cielo - ocupado

*Tormenta - libre

*Lluvia - libre

*Nube - Yullen-neko / Dino

*Niebla - Alice Kyteler / Giotto

*Rayo - Apartado / Squalo

*Sol - libre

-ÉLITE-

*Cielo - Luzbell / (**Trissy**, a Mammon la tomare como mujer, pero si quieres así te la dejo)

*Tormenta: Rosalie Von Einswald /¿Fon?

*Lluvia - Lyra Yoshida / ¿?

*Rayo - libre

*Sol - Alice Hayalet / Asari

*Nube - Alexander Nikolaevich Hell / Chrome Dokuro

*Niebla - Elizabeta Clario di Luna / G

Así van las cosas, para quien falte de pareja solo díganme, pero fíjense en quienes están apartados~

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidense y nos leemos.

Ciaito~


	8. Apariciones Inesperadas

**Notas de autor: **Hoi, hoi~

¿Que pasión mis pequeños saltamontes? xD - ignoren la -.

Creo que me tarde un poco mas de lo habitual(?), pero aquí esta el séptimo capitulo!

El mas largo que he escrito en mi corta vida(?), dieciocho paginas en word ¿pueden creerlo?! alhsdjgsj - se siente orgullosa -.

Jojojojo por fin sera la aparición de ciertas personitas ewé.

Ña, disfruten del capitulo!

-Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a su respectivo creador, al igual que la mayoria de los Occ's-.

* * *

**_Relatividad_**

**_~ Capitulo 7 ~_**

_"Existen muchas cosas extrañas en este mundo. Pero no importa lo inusuales que nos parezcan, siempre hay alguien, al menos una persona que las observa. Si no ocurriera, no pensaríamos que estas ilusiones son algo fuera de lo común . Personas, personas, personas. Las personas son las cosas más extrañas de este mundo."_

En varias ocasiones había escuchado la frase _"las personas son lo más raro e impredecible" _y no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello. Estaba rodeado de gente que de lejos eran muy extraños, entre otras cosas. Reborn era un buen ejemple de ello, Varia le seguía, Byakuran y sus propios Guardianes; todo bien, los conocía desde hacía tiempo y los comprendía, después de todo el mundo de la mafia no era el mejor ambiente para mantener la salud mental. Él mismo había cambiado, se moldeo según lo que ese mundo le demandaba y sin importar lo duro y cruel que fuera lo aceptaba… se aceptaba tal como era ahora, puesto que de esa manera lograba cumplir sus metas, proteger a su familia y ayudar a los demás tomando las riendas de Vongola y regresándola a su curso original, aquel que Primo inicio.

Si, se aceptaba y aceptaba a todos a su alrededor, cada quien con sus peculiaridades, pero… pero sus "invitados" iban mas allá de su entendimiento.

No había pasado más de una semana de la llegada de la Vigésima Generación y todo en la mansión estaba patas arriba, no de forma dañina sino… los menores habían tomado la mansión como su patio de recreo, parecían un grupo de niños jugando y haciendo travesuras sin descanso y todos en la mansión eran, sin excepción, sus juguetes.

Aunque le daba la impresión de que se contenían de cierta manera por la presencia de las chicas, no sabía que pensar sobre ello; de cierta manera eran considerados, se comportaban de forma amable con ellas, pero… cuando ellas se fueran, no quería ni penar en lo que sucedería. Y lo peor de todo era el incontable papeleo que tenia que revisar y ¡solo tenían unos cuantos días ahí!

Soltó un suspiro y se tranquilizó.

Eso era algo que lo preocupaba, el tiempo que permanecerían en el pasado y sobretodo… la razón del porque habían llegado.

En varias ocasiones le había preguntado a Rias sobre ello, pero siempre le decía lo mismo, que era obra del "Trió Chiflado" y que no debía preocuparse. Pero era eso mismo lo que lo angustiaba, su intuición le decía que había algo más detrás de sus palabras y el mismo lo había notado, sus ojos siempre lo evadían al contestarle e incluso el tono de su voz cambiaba. La chica no era sincera en ese tema.

Y como si eso fuera poco, le daba la impresión, no, estaba más que seguro que el Viejo Talbot sabia la verdad. Desde su llegada, porque el Viejo seguía en la mansión, no dejaba de charlar con su sucesora. Ambos se juntaban ya fuera en el jardín o en su habitación para platicar de cosas que no sabía, algo muy sospechoso.

Realmente no sabía que pensar.

Alejó esos pensamientos para concentrase nuevamente en su trabajo, apenas tomó uno de los documentos cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo seguido de varios disparos.

Dejo el papel sobre el escritorio y se apretó el puente de la nariz, un gesto que había adquirido desde hacía un tiempo, ya era la cuarta pelea del día y apenas eran las once de la mañana.

Se paró de su asiento y caminó a la puerta de su oficina dispuesto a ir al lugar del disturbio.

-¿Quién crees que sea ahora? Natsu – preguntó viendo su anillo y recibiendo un suave gruñido como respuesta.

-Decimo – Gokudera se acercó por uno de los pasillos laterales.

-También te diste cuenta, Gokudera-kun – no paró sus pasos.

-Es inevitable no escuchar todo ese escándalo – hizo un mohín – de cualquier manera, yo puedo encargarme, Decimo usted regrese a su trabajo – dijo ya a un lado del castaño.

-Está bien, sirve que me tomo un descanso.

Un estruendo mas se dejo escuchar, ya estaban cerca.

-Esos mocosos – siseo molesto el peli plata.

-Son nuestros invitados –no los encontraba molestos, solo algo inquietos, debía tener paciencia.

-Por esa razón deberían estar tranquilos, usted les está dando alojamiento, lo menos que deberían hacer es comportarse – porque para él no eran más que unos mocosos aprovechados.

-Pero tu pareces divertirte cuando discutes con Alexandra – dijo como si nada viendo de reojo a su Guardián.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – negó rápidamente – esa chiquilla es la más molesta de todos – no podía pasar por alto los apodos que la peliroja se inventaba para insultarlo.

-Si tú lo dices – como el Jefe que era sabia distinguir entre las actitudes de su Familia y había comenzado a notar algo "extraño" en Gokudera cuando estaba cerca de la joven Guardián.

-¿Qué me está queriendo decir? – también había notado algo diferente en las palabras del castaño.

-Nada Gokudera-kun - negó, tal vez todos habían crecido y madurado, pero el peli plata seguía siendo igual de cerrado en ciertos temas y podía decir que era lo mismo con otros tantos de sus amigos.

Y decía "otros tantos" porque Ryohei ya tenía novia, Kurokawa Hana, lo cual le sorprendía por sus personalidades opuestas. Lambo era un conquistador que gustaba de salir con diversas chicas, lo que obviamente le traía problemas. Y Mukuro, bueno, él era su pareja y no tenía nada más que decir sobre el tema.

Y eso lo llevaba de nuevo a la situación de los jóvenes con su Familia, parecía que cada chico había tomado a uno de sus Guardianes como objeto de burla, rival… en pocas palabras tenían a su Guardián preferido para molestar.

El primer ejemplo eran Alexandra y Gokudera, la pelirroja en si era una chica tranquila; la había visto reír y bromear con su Generación, con los mayores era amable y respetuosa y normalmente estaba metida en la cocina experimentando con sus recetas, las cuales eran deliciosas, pero cuando el peli plata aparecía todo cambiaba. A cualquier comentario de Gokudera la chica tenia "buenos" comentarios con que rebatirlo, aparte de sus ingeniosos apodos, y Gokudera no se quedaba atrás puesto que le contestaba de igual forma. Ninguno se mordía la lengua para discutir con el otro y no había duda de que la pelirroja se divertía a mares haciendo refunfuñar al mayor.

En segundo esta Seth que gustaba de molestar a Mukuro y a Reborn; con el primero siempre se aliaba a Rias para "alagarlo" con comentarios sobre su peinado, su persona y las piñas, si, Mukuro realmente quería matarlos. Pero con quien parecía gozar más de su innata irritabilidad era con Reborn, que para su sorpresa le seguía el juego al chico. Aunque a veces no sabía si solo le seguía el juego por diversión o porque realmente se molestara… el oji rojo era en demasía desesperante. No se molestaba en decirle lo que se le ocurría al Hitman y terminaban en el mismo resultado, peleando mostrándose sus per turbantes sonrisas sádicas. Al parecer Reborn había encontrado un buen compañero de juegos que además compartía sus "gustos".

Un escalofrió lo recorría de solo pensar en esos dos.

Alexandre era de los menos problemáticos, se comportaba igual con todos, al parecer, de manera normal. Con sus palabras altaneras y sarcásticas, gustaba de molestar a Lambo y a la vez se juntaban para intercambiar tips de conquistas a las cuales se unía el pelinegro de trenza.

Alina, pues ella le recordaba a Hibari. Siempre distante y muy reservada, claro que no por eso dejaba las peleas de lado; si la provocaban respondía. La rubia era igual de fría con todos aunque se servía de su serpiente para hacer una que otra travesura, en especial a quienes la molestaban de una forma u otra.

Con Michiru, a peli azul era un encanto de chica, siempre alegre y comprensiva. Era la que se llevaba "bien" con todos, no parecía interesada en molestar a alguien en especial. Una chica muy animada y por lo que notaba, muy confiable.

De quien no tenia queja alguna era de la misteriosa encapuchada, Celty era muy tranquila, de hecho era quien controlaba a los demás. Cuando estaba cerca se sentía tan apacible y si no estaba junto a Rias, andaba calmando a sus compañeros – en especial a Seth -, paseando por los alrededores de la mansión en compañía de su lobo o curiosamente entrenando con Yamamoto. Muy rara vez se le oía hablar, cuando lo hacía era casi inaudible y en frases cortas. Sin duda un Guardián de la Lluvia.

Y por ultimo estaba su sucesora, Rias… no sabía que pensar de ella. En si se mostraba tranquila y despreocupada, hablaba "normalmente" con todos. Parecía disfrutar de molestar a Mukuro con sus comentarios y de desafiar a Hibari con su mirada y una que otra palabra; de cierta forma sentía que esos dos se había declarado la guerra. Pero lo que más lo tenía confuso y aturdido era que la castaña lo seguía mucho, lo trataba con cariño y siempre le sonreía; lo abrazaba y besaba sus mejillas sin reparo, no es que le molestara, solo no entendía sus acciones ni mucho menos la sensación que se instalaba en su pecho al tenerla cerca. Y como era de esperarse, eso solo aumentaba la molestia y los instintos asesinos de Mukuro; el peli índigo estaba más que celoso y siempre a punto de lanzarse sobe la chica, que por cierto, parecía disfrutar de ello.

Simplemente no los entendía, ni quería hacerlo.

Cada quien sus traumas, que ya tenía suficiente con los propios.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento llegó a uno de los jardines, apenas dio un paso fuera y un disparo pasó zumbándole el oído.

-Son el chiflado de trenza y Reborn-san – Gokudera siguió caminando hacia el par.

Esta vez la batalla era entre los dos pelinegros, debería intervenir y pararlos, pero su instinto de supervivencia le decía que se mantuviera al margen.. mejor le hacía caso.

-¡Tsuna! – volteó al oír la voz de su sucesora llamarlo.

A varios metros del centro de batalla pudo distinguir a todos... alrededor de una mesa de cristal redonda estaban sentadas Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi, Celty, Michiru y Rias; las seis chicas parecían tener una plática amena mientras disfrutaban del espectáculo.

Bianchi parecía hacerle algunas preguntas a Celty, quien le contestaba de forma corta pero concisa; Haru, Kyoko y Rias reían por sabrá Dios que y Michiru observaba atentamente la pelea animando a todo pulmón a Seth.

-Hola – saludoó llegando donde ellas.

-¡Hola! – fue saludado por todas

-Hola, Decimo – Michiru asintió en su dirección - ¡tú puedes Seth-chi! – gritó al segundo regresando su atención al par de combatientes.

-Siéntate – la castaña lo jaló sentándolo a su lado.

Estado ahí se dio cuenta de la presencia de los demás; Alina se encontraba sentada sobre la rama de un árbol, algo alejado, parecía meditar; Alexandre estaba recostado un par de metros más atrás sobre el pasto, dormitaba tranquilamente rodeado del resto de los animales; Ryohei y Lambo observaban tranquilos y aburridos, respectivamente, parados a unos pasos de la mesa y Hibari recargado en la pared cerca de la puerta a la mansión.

-¿Hibari-san? –musito sorprendido de verlo ahí, normalmente se alejaba de las multitudes y en ese momento había una que de por si estaba siendo escandalosa.

-No le hagas caso, el Pervertido solo está vigilando – Rias le restó importancia mientras las chicas reían divertidas.

-¿Vigilando? – repitió notando como el azabache veía fríamente a la castaña, claramente la había escuchado.

La chica se encogió de hombros sin si quiera reparar en la mirada del mayor - ¿Y el Hombre Piña? – preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Debe andar por ahí – respondió con una gotita en la nuca, ya ni se molestaba en pedirle que no lo llamaba así.

-¿Acaso me extrañas? Pequeña niña – y como si lo hubieran invocado el Ilusionista apareció justo detrás de su amante.

Tsuna se estremeció al sentirlo detrás suyo, las chicas se sobresaltaron al verlo aparecer de repente, claro que a excepción de Bianchi, Celty y Michiru, la ultima por estar entretenida con el show.

-Para nada, Hombre Piña – volteó a verlo – solo que si no estás, hay mas Tsuna para mi – le sacó la lengua mientras se abrazaba al mencionado.

-Realmente quieres morir joven – siseo amenazante con varias venitas en la frente molesto por el apodo y por sus insinuaciones.

-Sí que eres popular Tsuna-kun – Kyoko le sonrió divertida.

-Tsuna-san a cambiado tanto – siguió Haru con semblante soñador.

-Mamma estaría llorando de felicidad si te viera – comentó Bianchi.

-Yo no lo creo así – porque para él no era más que incomodo.

-¡Mocoso! – el grito de Gokudera llamó la atención de todos – ¡deja ya de jugar e importunar a Reborn-san! – el chico rodeaba el campo de batalla en un intento de parar las cosas.

No era tonto como para meterse, Reborn estaba usando su revólver, así que solo se mantenía alejado haciendo su trabajo. Claro que eso no evitó que un par de balas pasaron rozando su rosto.

-Ma, ma, Gokudera – Yamamoto se acercó – deja que se diviertan – le sonrió.

-No digas tonterías – lo fulmino con la mirada – solo están causando problemas.

-Pero todo está bien- siguió mientras hacía que el peli plata retrocediera con él –no es como si se fueran a matar.

-Escucha al Anciano Espadachín, Anciano Fumador – la voz de Seth resonó por el lugar – no interfieras en mi juego – dijo esquivando ágilmente algunas balas.

-No te distraigas – la joven voz de Reborn salió juguetona.

-Lo siento – dijo cantarina lanzándose al ataque con un bastón negro, ese que solía usar peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ambos pelinegros no dejaban de moverse esquivando y atacando, lo que sorprendía a todos; Reborn solía mantenerse en una sola posición solo disparado, pero con Seth debía mantenerse activo.

-No eres nada malo – comentó sonriendo de lado dando una fuerte patada

-Sí, pero es una lástima que con ese cuerpo te cargues ese carácter – Seth barrió con la mirada al Hitman mientras bloqueaba la patada.

Reborn no lo admitía, pero esa mirada lo hizo estremecerse además de que pelear con el "rarito" era algo extrañamente excitante.

-¡Seth-chi, deja de coquetear y déjale un bonito recuerdo! – gritó Mchiru.

-Pero que aburrida, Michiru – hizo un puchero – pero si supieras que bonito recuerdo quiero déjarle – dijo en doble sentido viendo fijamente al Sicario.

El de fedora agudizó la mirada malhumorado, nadie coqueteaba ni le hablaba en doble sentido… haría pagar al insolente.

-Rias – llamó Tsuna - ¿no deberías controlar a tu Guardián?

-¿Por qué no calmas tu a Reborn? – peguntó de vuelta viendo tranquilamente el espectáculo.

El mayor no contestó, nunca se metería en el camino de Reborn a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

-¡Ya está listo! – Alexandra salió gritando alegremente seguida de Chrome - ¡Princess, chicos!- llamó a todos mostrando el pastel que llevaba en las manos.

-¿Qué está listo? – Ryohei se acercó a la mesa junto con Lambo.

-Nagi – Mukuro le sonrió.

-Mukuro-sama, Jefe – la chica les sonrió.

-El grandioso Aspte Diablo – respondió a la pregunta del peli blanco.

-¿Daiblo qué? – soltó Lambo.

-Aspte Diablo, es un pastel hecho completamente de chocolate negro – explicó.

-Otra chiquilla molesta se une – musito Gokudera llegando junto con Yamamoto.

-Oh, Mechita, ¿estaba aquí? – le sonrió sarcástica, lo que hizo molestar al otro.

-Se ve delicioso – comentó Kyoko.

-¡Lo es! – Ignoro al mayor y regresó a lo del pastel – Chrome me ayudó a hacerlo – informó.

-¿Es cierto? Nagi – Mukuro la vio analítico.

-Si – asintió avergonzada.

-Eso es genial, Chrome – Tsuna le sonrió contento.

-Jefe – correspondió la sonrisa un tanto sonrojada.

-Entonces debe estar aun más delicioso – comentó Haru.

-Sí, yo ya quiero probarlo – apoyó Kyoko seguida de un asentimiento de Bianchi.

La peli índigo solo se puso más roja, estaba tan avergonzada, pero igualmente feliz.

-¡Entonces que esperamos para partirlo! – exclamó Rias.

-Ya lo hago – se acomidió la pelirroja siendo asistida por Chrome.

-¿Qué hay de ese par? – Alexander se paró y se acercó – no es que me importe, pero si no le decimos a Seth se pondrá a lloriquear.

-Cierto – Celty lo sabía más que nadie.

-¡Seth-chi, ven a comer pastel! – llamó la peli azul sin resultado alguno, el par seguía enfrascado en su pelea.

-Ahórrate los gritos – Alina llegó de un salto – no te hará caso.

-Sí que se están divirtiendo – Yamamoto los vio igual de divertido.

-Celty – la mencionada volteo a ver a su Cielo quien le dio una mirada bien conocida.

-Entiendo – se paró con delicadeza y a paso tranquilo fue donde los pelinegros.

Todos veían atentos lo que la chica haría, sin duda iba con la intención de pararlo o por lo menos controlar a su compañero.

-Seth – llamó una vez estuvo a la distancia justa de su "bebe".

-Ahora no Celty, estoy ocupado – dijo sin voltear a verla, se inclinó un poco preparándose para dar un salto hacia su oponente.

-Se acabó el recreo – dijo y estirando el brazo tomo la oreja derecha del de trenza justo cuando saltaba.

-No quiero – empezó a patalear siendo arrastrado por la chica.

Reborn, al igual que el resto de la Decima Generación, veían todo incrédulos.

-Ya jugaras después – lo soltó al pie de la mesa y regresó a su lugar.

-No es justo – siguió lloriqueado.

-Tan molesto – Alina tomó uno de los platos con pastel y regresó a la rama del árbol.

-Hay pastel – canturreó Rias sabiendo que el otro respondería.

-Uh, pastel – se paró de un salto con los ojos brillantes y tom uno de los platos.

-Pruébalo Rebor, está muy bueno – Tsuna miro a su Tutor acercarse.

-Toma, Reborn – Bianchi le ofreció un plato.

-Gracias, Bianchi – lo aceptó.

Todos ya tenían un trozo de pastel y lo disfrutaban tranquilamente

Rias tomo el plato que quedaba y se paró de su lugar yendo en dirección a la puerta.

-Pervertido, toma – se paró frente a Hibari y le tendió el plato.

Hibari la vio sin expresión alguna ni ademan de aceptar lo ofrecido.

-Estoy segura que a pesar de tu personalidad te gusta el pastel – lo vio divertida – solo comételo – tomó una de las manos del mayor y lo hizo sostener el plato.

Le sonrió y regresó con los demás, Hibari la vio y luego puso su atención en el pastel… el pastel era inocente y era malo desperdiciar, así que se lo comería.

Todos se pusieron a platicar, más o menos tranquilamente puesto que había quienes no dejaban de discutir.

-Ya comí, ya bebí, ya no me hayo aquí – el oji rojo dejó el plato y emprendió camino hacia dentro de la mansión.

-¿Seth? – Alexandra lo vio dudosa.

-Voy a darme un baño – anunció guiñándole un ojo – ah – soltó un suspiro – hare uso de la ultima muda de ropa que me queda – su queja fue lo último que se escuchó al entrar.

-Cierto, ya no nos queda ropa – dijo pensativa Michiru.

Antes de que alguien comentara algo más cierta acción llamó su atención.

-Come mas, tsuna – Rias cortó otro trozo de pastel y se lo tendió al mayor.

-Gracias – sonrió avergonzado, la chica era demasiado atenta con él para molestia de su pareja.

-Que envidia – susurró Alexandre viendo al castaño.

-¿Por qué? – inquirió Lambo al escucharlo.

-Rias-chan es muy amable y cariñosa con Tsuna-san – comentó Haru como respuesta.

-Eso es porque lo amo – dijo la castaña sin reparo alguno, con voz segura y una sonrisa.

-¿¡Que!? – exclamaron los mayores mientras que las mujeres la vieron curiosas.

Ryohei hasta escupió el té que tenía en la boca.

-Pero que cosas tan atrevidas dices, Pequeña niña – Mukuro la veía fría y amenazadoramente.

-Solo digo la verdad – no se vio afectada por el asombro de nadie, ni por el tono amenazador de la piña.

Tsuna estaba en shock y sonrojado, nunca habría esperado escuchar eso de la castaña de la misma manera, no sabía que decir.

Yamamoto estaba sorprendido y su sonrisa se había borrado; Gokudera abría y cerraba la boca queriendo decir algo, pero sin hacerlo; Ryohei se limpiaba los rastros de té del rostro aun sin salir del shock y Lambo veía a la castaña como si se tratara de un alíen.

Hibari mantenía su expresión indiferente y Reborn veía a la castaña analítico y curioso… siempre le sorprendía.

El resto de los jóvenes se mantenían tranquilos, no les sorprendía escuchar eso.

El ambiente se tensó, por parte de los mayores, nadie hablaba hasta que la voz y los pasos de Seth los sacaron de su estupor.

El chico caminaba hacia ellos con el cabello mojado y una sabana enredada en el cuerpo, el rostro sonrojado y sus ojos llorosos - ¡mi ropa interior ha desaparecido! – chillo abrazándose femeninamente.

-¿Qué? – lo vieron como si fuera lo cosa más rara del mundo.

-¿Por qué te enrollaste una sabana? – Alexandre lo apunto, lo normal sería que usara una toalla, claro que Seyth era todo menos normal.

-¿¡A quien le importa la sabana!? – bramó indignado - ¡mis calzones no están! – repitió echándose sobre Alexandra en un gesto desvalido.

-Ya, ya – le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

-Es patético que actúes de esa manera, eso es de chicas – la voz de Alina llegó hasta ellos.

-¡Eso lo dices porque no has sido profanada de tal manera! – le gritó.

-Tranquilo, Seth-chi – Michiru se acercó al chico – mejor hay que buscarlos.

-Pero, pero – se sorbió los mocos.

-Te ayudaremos – Rias se paró de su lugar.

-Princesa – Celty respiró profundamente sabiendo lo que se venía.

-No está hablando en serio, _Ventesima_ – Alexadre la vio suplicante.

-Ayudaremos a Seth a buscar sus calzones – dijo tranquila comenzando a caminar.

-¿En verdad me ayudaran? – dijo conmovido.

-Claro – respondió y al resto no le quedo más que ir con ellos.

-No pienso hacerlo – la rubia se negó, no caería tan bajo.

-Solo avísanos si los ves por ahí – concedió la castaña.

-Yo tampoco – no había nada más vergonzoso que buscar la ropa interior de otro hombre – buscar los calzones de Seth – Alexandre se estremeció de tan solo pensarlo.

-Boxers, por favor – corrigió Seth ya dejando el drama.

-Lo que sea, me niego – repitió.

-Vamos Ale-kun, necesitamos la ayuda de un hombre – Michiru lo vio con cara de "si yo me rebajo tu también".

-Ve a cambiarte – Celty vio a Seth quien de inmediato se fue a vestir, no iba a andar buscando dejando su escultural cuerpo al aire.

-Tampoco es tan vergonzoso – Alexandra lo decía como si se tratara de convencer a sí misma – somos familia y debemos ayudarnos.

-Alexandre – la castaña vio tiernamente al chico.

El mencionado trató de resistir, sabía bien que su Jefa solo quería convencerlo y aunque fuera casi imposible pondría resistencia.

-Está bien – aceptó al final, no podía negarle nada a su _Ventesima._

-¡Genial! – dijo animada, tal parecía que era la única inxplicablente contenta por ayudar.

La Decima Generación solo veían y escuchaban, ya ni decían nada. Preferían mantenerse al margen de cualquier tontería de los menores, apenas salían del shock por la revelación de minutos atrás y ahora tenían la imagen de Seth y lo de la búsqueda de su ropa interior.

-Nosotras nos iremos a nuestra habitaciones – anunció Kyoko mientras se paraba de su asiento junto con Haru y Bianchi.

Recibieron un mecánico asentimiento de cabeza de los hombres y se dispusieron a entrar a la mansión.

-Suerte con la búsqueda, Seth-kun – apoyó Haru al verlo pasar a su lado justo cuando entraban.

-¡Gracias! – agradeció yendo donde sus amigos - ¡listo! – Llego junto a ellos - ¿Cuál es el plan? – dijo ansioso pasando su vista por todos.

-Pues… - comenzó Michiru sin tener la más mínima idea.

-¿Cómo son tus cal… bóxers? – debían tener una idea de que buscar.

-Tienen el estampado de Doraemon – dijo ingenuamente sacando una gotita a todos.

-¿Es en serio? – Alexandre estaba que se daba un tiro.

-Si – asintió sin más.

-Como es que… - Michiru no tenia palabras.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo Rias a su vez – yo se los regale.

-¿Princesa? – Celty tampoco creía lo que escuchaba.

-Exacto, fue un regalo de la Jefesita – dijo Seth orgulloso.

-Princess, algo tan infantil – la pelirroja a veces dudaba del sentido de la moda de su Jefa.

-No es infantil, son de la línea para adultos – se defendió.

-Eso – apoyó Seth – son de color negro y tiene muy discretamente estampada la imagen de Doraemon.

Los mayores solo los veían como si fueran seres de otro mundo, sin duda eran unas personas sumamente raras.

Alina se mantenía en su lugar, en ocasiones como esa olvidaba el porqué estaba con ellos, solo hacían cosas vergonzosas.

-Como sea – Alexandre dejó eso de lado – ya que sabemos cómo son empecemos a buscar.

-¡Ok! – empezaron a movilizarse.

-¿Ayudaran? – Michiru volteó a ver a los mayores expectante.

-Eh… nosotros aguardaremos, solo les estorbaríamos – Tsuna negó "diplomáticamente".

-Como quieran – se encogió de hombros y siguió a los demás.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

Paso alrededor de media hora y todo en la mansión era un desastre, aun estando en el jardín podían escuchar cómo se rompían cosas dentro, incluyendo las voces de los jóvenes. Un par de muebles salieron volando por las ventanas y una que otra explosión. Y todo por una simple búsqueda de calzones, es decir, bóxers.

-El papeleo aumentará – un aura depresiva rodeaba a Tsuna.

-Esos mocosos solo le dan más trabajo al Decimo – Gokudera se paró dispuesto a ir a detenerlos.

-Déjalos Gokudera – la voz indiferente de Reborn lo hizo parar.

-¿Reborn-san? – lo vio extrañado.

-El pequeñín tiene razón – apoyó Yamamoto usando aun el mote que le dio al Hitman a pesar de que ya no fuera un bebe – no lograras nada, solo algunos golpes.

-Cierto, cuando esos niños hacen algo lo hacen al extremo – comentó Ryohei.

Todos habían visto como se comportaban y cuando intentaban detenerlos no lograban más que uno que otro rasguño y graves traumas.

-Son unos Herbívoros – desestimó Hibari.

-¿Y porque no los muerdes hasta la muerte? – Lambo seguía comiendo pastel.

-No me digas que hacer – respondió con voz gélida.

-So… solo digo – dijo nervioso, seguía siendo un adolescente y ni en sus peores desvaríos se pondría contra la Nube.

-Oya, que jueguen todo lo que quieran, mientras la Pequeña niña se mantenga alejada de MI Tsunayoshi – dijo acentuando la posesividad.

-Mukuro – el castaño lo vio cansado.

-Celoso y temeroso de que te lo quieten, ¿Piña? – Hibari lo vio con burla.

-Solo cuido lo que es mío, Ave-pervertida-kun – lo vio de igual forma.

-Hum – sacó sus tonfas.

-Mukuro-sama, Hi… Hibari-san – Chrome intento detenerlos.

-No te preocupes Chrome, también quieren divertirse – Yamamoto le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Y causarle más molestias al Decimo – agregó Gokudera.

-No está mal entrenarse al extremo – los apoyó Ryohei.

-Grandote y maduro, pero igual de bruto – musito Lambo.

-¿También quieres entrenar? – el peli blanco no se dejo amedrentar, había madurado.

-Paso – canturreo el menor sin ganas.

-Hibari-san, Mukuro, por favor – no quería trabajo de mas, mas del que ya se le estaba acumulando.

Alina seguía cómodamente sentada en la rama del árbol, su compañera, Isis, reptaba por los alrededores jugando con el resto de los animales; se mantenía tranquila y con semblante aburrido escuchando la conversación de los viejos. No le parecían nada impresionante como se les había contado, pero bueno, tampoco es como si los hubiera visto ya en acción; las apariencias engañan y ella lo sabía muy bien, la doble cara de su Jefa por ejemplo.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sobresalto de los mayores.

-¿Tsunayoshi? – Mukuro vio extrañado a su amante.

-¿Decimo? – se acercó preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre? Tsuna – al igua que a los demás a Reborn también le sorprendió la actitud de su alumno.

El castaño se había parado de golpe de la silla y mantenía la mirada perdida; duró así por un par de segundos hasta que levantó la cabeza y sin decir palabra alguna comenzó a correr hacia dentro de la mansión. Sus Guardianes se vieron entre si y de inmediato fueron detrás de él.

Alina los vio intrigada, pero con la idea de que tal vez involucraba a los vergonzosos de sus amigos fue también, eran su Familia después de todo.

-Tsuna, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó una vez mas Yamamoto sin dejar de correr.

-Yo… - no sabía que contestar, no estaba seguro de nada, solo sabía que algo estaba por pasar, su intuición le advertía.

Todo había sido tan de golpe que solo se guiaba por su intuición.

-Sawada – Ryohei pudo ver la expresión confusa del castaño, peo no cuestionó nada.

_-"Esta es la dirección a la habitación del Viejo Talbot"_ – pensó Reborn.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

La puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a un agitado Tsuna.

-¿Joven Decimo? – el Viejo volteó a verlo, estaba sentado frente a una mesa en la cual reposaban algunos frascos.

-Talbot – musito un tanto desorientado.

Sus Guardianes y Reborn se mantenían unos pasos atrás, sin duda todo era muy extraño; el Sicario paseó su vista por toda la habitación hasta que los frascos en la mesita le llamaron la atención, parecían contener un extraño liquido, algo rojo… un pensamiento fugaz paso por su mente, no podía ser eso.

-¡A un lado! – la voz cantarina de Seth resonó por el pasillo, en segundos el chico seguido de sus compañeros entraron a la habitación abriéndose paso entre los mayores.

-Nos falta revisar esta habitación – Alexandra los vio como si nada.

-Lamentamos la interrupción – se disculpó cantarinamente Michiru.

-Con su permiso – Celty inclinó levemente la cabeza en dirección del anciano.

-Espero no te moleste, Abuelo – Rias fue la última en entrar.

-No hay problema – contestó extrañamente divertido.

-Bien, comiencen – indicó la castaña señalando a cada uno de sus Guardianes los lugares a buscar.

-Acabemos con esto rápido – Alexandre ya estaba harto.

Y así se pusieron a esculcar entre los cajones, movieron algunos muebles, revisaron bajo la cama y bajo el colchón, en el armario y en el baño. La Decima Generación los veían sin saber que expresión componer.

-Terminen ya con su infructuosa búsqueda – Alina hizo acto de presencia.

-A-chan ¿nos ayudaras? –la peli azul volteó a verla al momento que tomaba una figurilla.

-Por supuesto que no – se recargó a un lado de la puerta.

-Que mala eres, Alina – Seth la vio haciendo morros.

La rubia se encogió e hombros sin hacerle caso.

Mientras la pelirroja seguía buscando, tomó un extremo de la sabana tirada e intento halarla – muévete Alexandre – pidió al chico que estaba parado como si nada.

-¿Uh? – la vio y empezó a retirar sus pies, no había quitado más que el primero cuando la chica jaló de nuevo la sabana.

El chico se tambaleó y como reflejo se agarró de Seth quien soltó un grito por la sorpresa; ante el griterío Michiru soltó la figurilla que empezó a volar por los aires

-¡Yo la atrapo! – so movió rápidamente, tan rápido que al pasar por la mesa la movió haciendo que se volteara.

El Viejo Talbot se paró de inmediato, el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose se escuchó por toda la habitación, un enorme charco rojo apareció justo donde los frascos se rompieron derramando su liquido.

-¡Pero que! – exclamó Gokudera.

A todos les quedo claro que se trataba de sangre.

-Vaya – Alina veía un tanto interesada.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Celty salió del baño con su cuchilla en la mano, Seth la había tomado para levantar algunas tablas durante la búsqueda así que aprovechando se dispuso a limpiarla, eso hasta que escuchó el ruido en la habitación.

-Lo de siempre – Rias se encogió de hombros.

-¡Celty!- Seth saltó de improviso hacia la chica, quien al no verlo venir soltó la cuchilla que fue hacia Alexandra.

-¡Muévete Chiquilla!- Gokuedera sacó rápidamente una de sus bombas y la lanzó para impedir que llegara a la pelirroja.

-Owo – Alexandra quedo sorprendida.

Claro que ante todo eso no notaron que la cuchilla se desvió tomando más fuerza.

-Va hacia el viejo – Lambo apenas y procesaba lo que decía.

-¡Cuidado Viejo! – Yamamoto lo advirtió.

Mukuro veía todo curioso por ver qué pasaba y Hibari solo seguía indiferente, pero entretenido.

-¡Abuelo!

-¡Viejo Talbot!

Ambos castaño no lo pensaron dos veces para ir donde el anciano y ayudarlo, quien por cierto se mantenía tranquilo, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Reborn.

Todo paso tan rápido que cuando se dieron cuenta el par de castaños quedaron parados bordeando el charco y tomando con una mano la cuchilla, más precisamente habían detenido el arma filosa a mano limpia, con la mano en la que portaban su anillo Vongola.

-¡Decimo!

-¡Princess!

Exclamaron preocupados al ver como escurría sangre de la cuchilla, gota a gota la sangre fue cayendo sobre el charco.

Talbot sonrió ante eso.

-¿Oh? – tanto Tsuna como Rias vieron sorprendidos la luz que comenzaba a emanar de sus anillos.

Con movimientos mecánicos comenzaron a retroceder ante una extraña sensación, en segundos los anillos de los Guardianes de ambas Generaciones brillaron también.

La habitación fue inundada por una cegadora luz de la cual comenzaron a emerger intensas llamas Última Voluntad, más precisamente en el lugar del charco.

De un momento a otro la luz y las llamas cesaron y ante ellos apareció algo increíble. La Primera Generación estaba frente a ellos y no como espectros.

-_Decimo, Ventesima_ – la embriagante y encantadora voz de _Primo_ hizo eco por todo el lugar.

Ante eso Tsuna y Rias soltaron la cuchilla de la impresión, no podía ser que lo que veían fuera verdad.

* * *

Oh yeah!

¿Que les pareció Twinkis? ¿merezco reviews? *^*- yo se que si, denme su amour~(?) xDD

Se que esta medio raro lo de su aparición, pero prometo que en el próximo sera explicado todo.

Aquí están de nuevo las listas, es la ultima vez que las pongo - hacen mucho bulto(?) - los lugares que siguen libres los llenaré con mis propios personajes~ Las que falten de pareja solo díganme!

-ESCUADRÓN PRINCIPAL-

*Cielo - Rias Andersen / Hibari

*Tormenta - Michiru Toyotomi / Xanxus

*Lluvia - Celty Kruger / Kawahira (Sin comentarios xD)

*Sol - Seth Nightry - Reborn

*Rayo - Alexandre Black / Belphegor

*Nube - Alina Hasagawa / Alaude

*Niebla - Alexandra Panhouse / Gokudera

-ALIANZA-

*Cielo - ocupado

*Tormenta - libre

*Lluvia - libre

*Nube - Mayuri Hashira / Dino

*Niebla - Alice Kyteler / Giotto

*Rayo - Apartado / Squalo

*Sol - Tsuki Hashira / (puedes escoger a alguien mas? Verde ya esta apartado y Collonelo, no puedo alejarlo de Lal)

-ÉLITE-

*Cielo - Luzbell / Verde

*Tormenta: Rosalie Von Einswald /¿Fon?

*Lluvia - Lyra Yoshida / ¿?

*Rayo - Alyssa Noise / (Tu dime a quien de los dos quieres, ambos estan disponibles~)

*Sol - Alice Hayalet / Asari

*Nube - Alexander Nikolaevich Hell / Chrome Dokuro

*Niebla - Elizabeta Clario di Luna / G

Asi estan y creo quedaran las cosas... gracias por aportar sus personajes!

Nos leemos... ciaosin!


	9. Aviso

_**::**_

_**Aviso**_

**_::_**

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta este no es un capitulo... estuve dudando de publicar esto, pero creo que es oportuno(?).

Dejare en pausa todos mis fics, dentro de dos semanas me estaré jugando mi futuro - eso suena muy extremista - así que debo concentrarme y ponerme a ello del todo. Debo hacer en estas dos semanas lo que no hice en todo el mes, aunque ya estuve metida todo el año anterior, así que creo que tengo esperanzas - le ruega a Dios por ello -.

Así que no verán actualizaciones mías por casi un mes... se que dije dos semanas, pero después de eso debo hacer otras cosas, mas el tiempo que me lleve terminar los siguientes capítulos uwu

Algunos pensaran que entonces para que empece a subir un nuevo fic - CUF - pero no pude evitarlo, realmente me pedía gritos ser plasmado y publicado... pero aun así, pido una disculpa, solo tengan me paciencia.

Pero no se preocupen, que una vez pase todo este show tendrán capítulos nuevos y cada vez mejores(?)... tengo tantas ideas para todos mis fic's. Ya planee los siguientes diez capítulos de "**Como una familia"** y ya tengo una parte del siguiente de **"Relatividad". **Ademas de que re-abriré mi otra cuenta - _Kyo Kurama_ - y retomare los fics que tengo ahí, especialmente el de **"Por siempre, para siempre"** - que es sobre los trillizos Tsuna's(?), es un G27, 18Fem27 y ¿?HyperTsuna -.

Realmente espero que todo pase y tener buenos resultados, así que hay pídanle a Diosito por mi, que pueda pasar y así regresar con ustedes.

Por cierto, abrí una cuenta en FB en donde me dedicare a dar noticias sobre mis fic's... ahí subo los anuncios de los capítulos, sus progresos y cuando los publicare. Recién la abrí justo con la finalidad de no estar tan alejada(?)Ademas de que en el también subiré las imágenes de los Occ's que aparecerán en algunas historias: **Como una familia,** podrán "conocer" a las esposa xD... por lo que las personitas que participan en **Relatividad** pueden ir preparando su imagen para que cuando regrese me la den y así pueda publicarla y to s tengamos mas idea de como son... Así que si a alguien le interesa solo búsquenme en Face como: _Kyo Kurama Di Cassis_

www. facebook kyo. kurama? re=tn_ tnmn

Bueno... eso es todo.

Nos estamos leyendo~

- Kyo Kurama -


	10. Impresión y espera

**N/A: **Hey, hey twinkis~

Se que dije que tardaría alrededor de un mes, pero mis exámenes acabaron y lo que haría después de ellos se canceló así que aquí me tienen~

Fue bastante cómico(?) lo que pasó el día que presente... me desperté media hora antes de que el examen comenzara, mi despertador no sonó y si no fuera por mi hermano que me despertó no habría llegado a tiempo, gracias a Dios que él tiene coche y me llevó. Pero bueno, al menos ya cumplí ya ahora a esperar resultados y ver si entrare a la Uni.

En fin, el capitulo no es muy largo y tampoco salen mucho nuestros chicos favoritos(?), pero tengo el cerebro medio seco aun - exámenes malos -.

Disfrutenlo~

-Disclaimer: los personajes de KHR y la mayoría de los Oc pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores-.

* * *

_**Relatividad**_

_**.::.**_

_**~ Capitulo 8 ~**_

_**.::.**_

_"La más pequeña palabra o movimiento, aquello que yace en el corazón de la gente. El futuro toma esas cosas mientras determina el camino que vendrá, como ondas en el agua"_

La habitación estaba en completo y rotundo silencio, prácticamente podían escuchar la respiración del resto. Nadie se movía, ni siquiera pestañeaban. Toda su atención estaba puesta sobre las siete personas, que se supone deberían estar muertas, recién aparecidas, quienes cabe destacar, se mantenían en su lugar correspondiendo las miradas.

El Viejo Talbot se mantenía parado a un lado de los recién llegados con una divertida y maléfica sonrisa, oh si, se estaba divirtiendo. Especialmente al ver la expresión estupefacta de los dos Jefes Vongola. Sin duda era algo digno de admirar…_Vongola Primo_, _Neo Vongola Primo_ y _Neo Vongola Decim_o estaban frente a frente…realmente extraordinario.

Y ante tal extraordinariedad (?) el par de castaños no pudo hacer otra cosa que desmayarse.

Fue entonces cuando el resto de los presentes salieron de su shock.

-¡Décimo! – Gokudera corrió rápidamente donde su Jefe yacía inconsciente.

-¡Tsunayoshi-kun! – Mukuro se apresuró a tomarlo en brazos.

-¡Princesa! – Celty hizo lo mismo que el peli plata.

-¡Jefesita! – Seth soltó un grito exagerado y junto a sus compañeros se acercaron a su joven Jefa.

Talbot solo ensanchó su sonrisa y Reborn lo notó perfectamente… tenía mucho de que halar con ese viejo.

Por su parte, la Primera Generación se mantenían observando calmadamente, no es que se vanagloriaran, pero se esperaban esa reacción. Claro que Giotto adoptó una expresión preocupada al ver a sus sucesores inconscientes.

**~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~XX-V~**

_Año 2XXX_

_Milan, Italia_

_Mansion Gesso_

La luz del día entraba por los ventanales de la espaciosa estancia dándole un ambiente cálido y agradable a quienes se encontraban ahí.

Sentada cómoda y elegantemente en un sofá de una sola plaza, con un par de gafas pequeñas y finas, leyendo un libro y con una copa de vino en la mesita frente a ella se encuentra una chica de veintidós años; de cabello color lila, de forma ondulada, fleco por arriba de sus ojos, el resto llegándole más abajo de la cintura y dos mechones largos trenzados cayendo sobre su pecho. Ojos color amatista y piel de un tono semi-palido. Su cuerpo es bien proporcionado, con un busto poco más grande del promedio y de estatura normal.

A unos pasos de ella, en una mesa gemela se encontraban un par de jóvenes sentados frente a frente, con cartas de póker en sus manos y en la mesa.

Una chica de piel clara, ojos azul turquesa; cabello negro chino con mechas en morado, suelto hasta la cintura y copete de lado. Con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro mientras veía al chico frente a ella. Cabello rojo con mechones de diferentes largos y las puntas negras, de ojos miel oscuros y poca sonrisa. De facciones suaves y delicadas; bastante concentrado en las cartas en su mano.

Mientras que en el marco inferior de uno de los ventanales se encontraba una chica de piel clara; ojos plateados; cabello negro-azulado acairelado hasta las rodillas, que en ese momento llevaba trenzado, con dos mechones sueltos y un pequeño copete. Traía puestos un par de auriculares por los cuales escuchaba música mientras acariciaba suavemente a una cría de tigre siberiano recostada en su regazo.

Cada uno ocupado en sus propios asuntos, dado que no tenían misiones, a excepción de dos de sus compañeros ausentes, y que su querido y respetado Jefe estaba en un periodo de depresión no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

-¡Ja, te gané! – exclamo victoriosa la chica mientras ponía sus cartas sobre la mesa.

-¡Tu! – el chico la vio consternado - ¿¡cómo es que siempre me ganas!?

-Soy la mejor jugadora de póker, ya deberías saberlo, Al – lo miró con superioridad.

-Y la más humilde también – dijo sarcástico.

-Es natural que una mujer le gane a un hombre en lo que sea, en especial a los de tu clase – la profunda voz de la joven de cabello lila se dejó escuchar.

-Los de mi clase – repitió el pelirrojo – sigo sin comprender porque siempre nos haces menos, Alice – la vio aburrido.

-Ella es así – replicó la pelinegro y de inmediato cambió de tema – ahora págame – extendió la mano en espera de la ganancia de su apuesta.

-Dejare de apostar contigo, Tsuki – dijo mientras le daba una barra de chocolate – era la última que me quedaba – se lamentó.

-Ya, ya, para que veas que no soy mala te doy la mitad – le sonrió.

-Está bien, de cualquier forma más tarde iré por mas – le restó importancia.

-Bueno – se encogió de hombros – ahora ¿Quién quiere jugar conmigo? – dijo animada - ¿Alice? – volteó a ver a la peli lila.

-No me interesa – dijo con desdén sin siquiera verla.

-Amargada – replicó la otra para enseguida dirigir su atención a la chica en la ventana – _Sorella_, ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

-Mayuri trae sus auriculares puestos – expuso el chico.

La pelinegro se levantó y camino hasta quedar frente a su hermana – _Sorella_ – llamó de nuevo mientras le quitaba el aparato.

-¿Qué quieres? Tsuki – replicó un tanto molesta por la interrupción.

-Juega conmigo – pidió sonriendo.

-No – dijo sin más volviendo a escuchar su música.

-¡Todos son tan aburridos! – se quejó haciendo un puchero.

-Es normal considerando que el Jefe sigue encerrado, Luca no está para ponerse a discutir con Alice, al igual que Ellen y sus arrebatos – se encogió de hombros.

-Mejor así – la voz de Mayuri salió calmada – menos gente, más tranquilidad – dijo con simpleza.

-No mencionen a 'ese' – Alice dejo su libro de lado – ya es suficiente con la 'cosa' que se hace llamar Jefe y con el que está aquí – señaló al pelirrojo.

-Que dices de mi, zorra – una voz fuerte y desdeñosa voz se dejó escuchar al momento que las puertas de la estancia se abrían.

-Solo hablaba de los beneficios de tu ausencia, parásito – le sonrió descarada.

-Con que nuevo apodo, zorrita – sonrió de forma retorcida entrando por completo a la habitación.

Se trataba de un joven hombre, de unos veinte años; cabello negro atado en una coleta baja; ojos melancólicos y furiosos de un negro brillante; cuerpo delgado , de músculos bien definidos, con uno que otro tatuaje en el cuello y brazos, y perforaciones en la oreja derecha. Bastante atractivo.

-Claro, ¿o acaso vez a otro parásito por aquí? – se quitó la gafas con un movimiento elegante y las coloco sobre el libro en la mesa.

-Aparte de ese insecto y las mocosas, solo te veo a ti – dijo dándole un vistazo a los mencionados.

-¡Oye! – se quejó Alesso mientras las pelinegras veían entretenidas la disputa ya sin tomar le importancia a como se dirigía el mayor.

La mayor estaba por contestar el insulto cuando su otra compañera ingresó al lugar.

-Recién llegamos y ya están peleando, Luca, parece que extrañaste a Alice – rió divertida la joven de cabellos lacios y color verdes de un largo que le llegan por debajo de sus caderas, ojos redondos cual esmeraldas brillantes, piel tenuemente pálida. Un tanto alta y de proporciones adecuadas.

-¡No digas idioteces, mocosa! – bramó el mencionado.

-Soy mayor que tu, no lo olvides – dijo tapando su sonrisa bajo un abanico.

-Agh, Ellen – se quejó Alice haciendo una mueca de desagrado por la insinuación – solo escuchar que puede llegar a pensarme me asquea – dijo con arrogancia viendo al pelinegro.

-Primero me dejo mangonear por el Idiota, antes de pensar en ti en cualquier sentido – arrugó la nariz.

-Vaya, en eso estamos de acuerdo – porque la última cosa que llegaría a hacer seria obedecer al sujeto que se dice llamar Jefe.

-Hablando de él, ¿Dónde está? – inquirió la peli verde.

-Está encerrado en la habitación de al lado, torturando a uno de los sirvientes – señaló el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba.

-Sigue deprimido – comentó Tsuki soltando un suspiro y siendo apoyada por un asentimiento de su hermana.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir o siquiera reaccionar, el pelinegro caminó hasta la puerta indicada abriéndola de una patada.

-Idiota – llamó ingresando a la habitación seguido de los demás.

-Patético – exclamó Alice al ver la escena dentro de la oscura habitación.

Se trataba de una habitación sin ventanas, completamente blanca y carente de muebles a excepción de un espacioso sillón situado justo en una esquina. En el sillón reposaba un chico envuelto por una manta que le cubría hasta la cabeza, lo único que se notaba era su blanco rostro, sus ojos dorados y el como llevaba su mano de una bolsa de frituras ente sus piernas hasta su boca. Sin olvidar mencionar a un hombre vestido de hongo que bailaba al son de una canción que repetía sin cesar "Osare bansho".

-Ah – suspiró divertida Tsuki – así que a esto te referías con torturar – le dijo al pelirrojo.

-Sí, ¿Qué esperabas, sangre, órganos y extremidades regados por el lugar con el hombre aun vivo? – inquirió sarcástico.

-No es como si hubiera sido la primera vez – comentó Mayuri desde la puerta, odiaba estar con tanta gente en el mismo lugar, así que mantenía su distancia.

El pelinegro caminó hasta llegar detrás del disfrazado y tomarlo por donde pudo – fuera – siseo amenazante y de inmediato el pobre hombre salió corriendo.

-¡Luca! – se quejó el bulto en el sillón.

-No me interesa – dijo ignorando la queja y aventándole un bonche de papeles.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó viendo como los papeles resbalaban.

-Informe de la misión – gruñó - ¡y quita esa estúpida canción! – bramó ya harto.

-Pero que sensible – musitó el bulto mientras movía una mano y la música paraba.

-No olvides prender la luz – la voz de la peli verde se hizo lugar.

-¿Ellen? – ladeó la cabeza curioso –y el resto – vio a todos y de un chasquido de dedos la luz se encendió.

-Millicent-sama, quítese esa manta – Alesso avanzó un par de pasos – parece un insecto envuelto.

-Solo se muestra como la larva que es – Alice se acomodó un mechón de cabello.

-Que lindos – exclamo sarcástico ante los comentarios.

-Yo creo que se ve tierno – comentó Tsuki.

-¿Ya te he dicho que eres mi consentida? – le sonrió mientras se levantaba para quitarse la manta.

-Como a todos a quienes lo alagan – musitó Mayuri desde su lugar.

-Dejen de decir tonterías – Luca estaba bastante irritado ya, como de costumbre.

-Millicent-sama, debe de dejar esta actitud – Ellen se dirigió al joven que ahora mostraba su cabello rubio a juego con sus ojos.

-No puedo evitarlo, no cuando la mitad de mi alma no está aquí – todos pudieron captar la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-La Jefa de Vongola regresara pronto – animó Al.

Nadie dijo más, todos estaban al tanto de la situación con la Familia Vongola y realmente no tenían nada que decir. Hace unos días, cuando su Jefe tenía su llamada habitual con la Vongola se encontró con Kawahira al otro lado de la pantalla, quien le informó de lo acontecido y le explico las razones y todo lo que involucraba. A pesar de que el rubio se quejó por no haber sido informado antes terminó aceptándolo y desde entonces el chico se encontraba de aquella manera, en especial cuando la hora de la llamada diaria llegaba.

-Durante la misión nos encontramos con la Élite – retomó la palabra la peli verde.

-¿En serio?- preguntó un tanto indiferente mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación seguido de los demás.

-Sí, parecían no estar al tanto de lo sucedido – explicó.

-Y ustedes se encargaron de informarlos – dijo a su vez intuyendo lo hecho por sus Guardianes.

-El honor se lo llevó Luca – sonrió.

-No podía esperar menos – tomó asiento en el sillón que antes ocupaba Alice.

-La loca que los lidera ya me tenía harto, así que para que se fueran de una vez se los dije – gruñó.

-¿No se suponía que nadie debía saberlo? – preguntó la pelinegro sentándose junto a su hermana.

-Se suponía – hizo el énfasis Al.

-Pero la Élite es parte de Vongola, no debe haber problema – Tsuki se encogió de hombros.

-Sea como sea, su Maestro se encargara – Alice le restó importancia.

-Así como nosotros nos encargaremos de nuestros asuntos y nos prepararemos para su regreso – la voz del rubio salió clara y fuerte.

Sabía que cuando Rias y sus Guardianes regresaran seria el momento de darle fin al caos que reinaba y ellos, como la Familia más fuerte de la Alianza… los Gesso, estarían preparados.

* * *

Eh ahí a la Alianza!

Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron sus personajes... aun me quedaban dos lugares así que tuve que inventarme un par de chicos mas - Luca y Al -.

.

.

Gracias a las personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior... tengo una 'fierecilla' que me dice - prácticamente ordena - que si no hay reviews no hay capitulos, asi que entre menos reviews mas tardaré en publicar aunque ya tenga el capitulo y quiera subirlo.

.

.

¿Reviews? *-*

Nos leemos en el próximo!


End file.
